Bunnies, really?
by afkd98
Summary: Ever wondered about the chocolate bunny incident? TRATIE! But what will happen years later, after the giant war, when Travis and friends take a prank too far?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Fanfic, hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. CHB and the character all go to Rick! (Except for Prim!) I also in no way own Spongebob.**

Katie POV

I looked at the chocolate brown eyes in disgust. He found a sudden interest in the ground.

"You got us into this. You're such an irresponsible joke of a person, and I don't understand how we can ever get out of here! Thanks a lot." I yelled at him.

You're probably confused; let me explain. My name is Katie Gardener and the idiot I'm yelling at is named Travis Stoll. The reason I'm yelling is... Well, for that, I'll have to go back a bit...

It was a sunny day at Camp Half-Blood. Then again, all days are sunny at Camp, never mind, I'm getting off topic. I woke up to my shoulder being shaken by a little half-sister of mine, Prim. Her eyes were wide. I was almost too afraid to ask.

"Prim, what is the problem?" I asked her, pretty sure of the answer, now. She didn't speak, only shook her head and pointed at the door sadly.

I sighed and stood up. I stepped outside and looked around, but I didn't see anything wrong. And then I made the mistake of looking up.

Chocolate. Bunnies.

All over the roof, my precious grass ruined! I had spent almost half my life keeping up with that roof! I am sure my face was redder than a tomato at this point. I turned around and headed to cabin eleven.

I slammed open the rickety old door to, of course, Travis Stoll laying on his bed watching Spongebob. He turned to me with mock irritation.

"Why, Katie-Kat, has no one taught you how to knock?" He asked me,smirking playfully. I growled.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." I said, poking his chest with every word. "I HATE YOU!" I yelled at him and slapped his cheek. He stumbled into the wall. And, even through this, he smiled.

"Happy Easter!" Connor, his equally idiotic, but less cute- Wait, WHAT? Cute? I under no circumstances think _Travis_ _STOLL_ is, oh, whatever. –brother yelled, popping out of the bathroom in a T- shirt with a colorful egg on it.

"So I'm guessing you found our little surprise, Kates?" Travis smiled innocently. I couldn't believe he was acting so nonchalant about this! Out of all the horrible pranks he's done, this was the absolute worst!

"Yes I found your," I made air quotes, "'Surprise.' And, you know what?" I paused like I was thinking, my hand on my chin. "I actually didn't like it. So you and Brainless-Number-Two here (Connor), better have it cleaned up by sundown, or else." I said evilly. I made some vines grow over their feet with a flick of my wrist to further my point.

Travis frowned. I stepped towards the door, and Connor reached out to stop me. A vine grabbed his ankle and he clattered noisily to the floor. I cackled and skipped away gleefully like i was a six-year-old.

Let's just say, when I went to bed, my roof was bunny-free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! Thanks to Athena333 for the idea. This is after the Giant War. We won! I guess Chiron is slightly OOC... Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot.**

Travis POV

It was ten in the morning when we heard the conch sound. We lined up our half-siblings and headed down to the pavilion, wondering what the occasion was. We laughed and joked, just like always.

Everyone was gathered around something in the middle. I pushed myself forward through the crowd, curious. Chiron was in full Centaur form in the center, looking aggravated.

Percy and Annabeth were on either side of him, glaring fiercely at each other. I groaned. I really couldn't take another one of their pointless fights. I mean, once, she wouldn't talk to him for a week just because he hesitated when she asked him if he liked the dress she was wearing! I mean, come _on_!

When Chiron saw that we were all there, he cleared his throat. "Heroes, Percy and Annabeth here have had a slight... let's go with 'falling out'. I hate this as much as you do, so does anyone have a good way to resolve it?" He asked us, looking at the two mentioned, annoyed.

I saw Clarisse smile evilly and raise her hand. This should be interesting. Chiron pointed to her. "I propose... GIRLS VERSUS GUYS CAPTURE THE FLAG!" She yelled and cheers went out from many campers. Chiron looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, sounds as good an idea as any. As long as this," he gestured to the still- glaring Percy and Annabeth and sighed,"Ends. A vote? All in favor of the Capture the Flag Boys versus Girls game raise your hand." Almost everyone's hand went up, including my own.

"Well that settles it. The game will be tonight at four o'clock. Boys will be blue and girls red. Planning starts... NOW!" He yelled and we ran off. Percy's cabin was the best planning spot because 1)There were no girls in cabin 3, and 2)Percy was the one in the fight. Percy stood up and cleared his throat loudly. He still looked thoroughly peeved.

"So what's the plan, guys?" He asked us. Most of us were trying to contain laughter. Almost all of us failed. Percy's face darkened further. "What are ya'll laughing at?" he growled.

Leo answered, "Because, Perce, we're all wondering 'bout what you did to tick her off this time!" He guffawed loudly- he was cut off when Percy socked him in the stomach. He slumped on to the floor. I would've gotten him, but everyone knows not to annoy Kelp-head when he's on a rage...

"Just so none of the rest of you half-wits ask, the witch thought I was staring at some nymph in the lake. Uggh! Women." He sighed angrily. He got many nods and murmurs of agreement. I knew what he meant. Katie... Never mind.

Percy and Annabeth's brother, Malcolm, started putting together a master plan. When we had the plan memorized and ready to go, everyone got up to leave. I was about to walk out with Connor when I heard,

"Stolls. Wait." It was Percy. He was leaning against the wall. A newly awake Leo and Jake Mason were sitting on two of the beds. Although confused, I sat down on an empty bunk and Connor followed.

I tilted my head as to say, 'Why are we still here?'. Percy looked to Leo to start talking. "Guys, we're gonna need an extra push if we are to win this thing. Because this push is a prank, we called you. Will you accept?"

"I can't believe you even had to ask. Of course we'll help. Us men have to stick together!" Connor answered brightly. Percy looked at me for approval. I nodded my head, already thinking of pranks.

Basically, the idea was to get Katie alone in the woods (this should be interesting), have a 'monster'(Conner) come get us and put us in the unlit bunker nine (than you Leo!) and Percy find some girls to tell and try to come find her, while Jake goes to steal the flag.

Sounds like a great plan to me. Especially the 'me alone with Katie' part. Insert wink here. I wonder how long we'll be in there for? But one thing's for sure. This will be the best Capture the Flag game EVER!

**Next Chappy game! Haven't decided the pov yet! Ideas? I'll update tomorrow!- Abby ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter 3! Thanks to those who reviewed. I was so happy to see the reviews, it just makes my day! R 'n' R! Once again, thank you Athena333.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing else.**

Katie POV

We made our plan in the Artemis cabin, with permission from Thalia(who is visiting). Annabeth had some great ideas and I'm pretty confident. I need to get back at Travis for stealing my spade again. That boy drives me INSANE.

Before I knew it, he conch sounded. It was 3:45. All of us girls ran down to the pavilion to get armor. The boys arrived and I directed my best 'I'm gonna beat you 'til you wish you hadn't been born' look at the smartest guy in the world. Travis. Note the sarcasm.

He beamed brightly back at me, with that mischievous glint in his eyes. If he looks at you with it, check behind you immediately, or you'll be sorry. I learned that lesson before I had been at camp a full day. Ah, great memories. More sarcasm, if you didn't realize.

I noticed he was standing with different people than usual. There was Percy, Leo and- believe it or not- Jake Mason. The only person from his normal crowd was idiot 2- a.k.a. Connor.

Now that Jake was recovered from his injuries, he had been building things like crazy. He even made me a new plow that electrocutes you if you're not a child of Demeter. It was fun watching all of Travis's hair stand on end.

Leo and I weren't really close, just talked on occasion. Although I had really come to enjoy his random outbursts like, "Vulcan? I don't even like Star Trek!'. He told everyone his stories.

Percy and I talked a lot. I'd consider us friends. I would say more, but even when they're fighting, Annabeth is super protective of him... That's actually what this fight was about. Percy looked at a water nymph. I think she might be overreacting. Just a BIT.

But who am I to judge, right? Just then, Chiron hit his hoof on the ground to get out attention. "Children, this game's rules are all the same as usual... except for one." He said. Everyone started whispering frantically.

He hit his hoof again. "The change is that, to make this game more interesting, I will be enhancing your godly parents powers. The list is as follows(in a random order)-

Aphrodite- Clothes change, magic mirrors and instant love

Hephaestus- All pockets are like Leo's belt, anything out

Hermes- distraction power and persuasion

Demeter- Any plant, lightning fast.

He went on to list all of the cabins' powers, including the newer ones. I was excited to have my powers upgraded. This will be one fun game.

I went to take my position in the middle of the forest. I had been standing there for a while when I heard a familiar voice that made me want to pull my hair out.

"What's up, Kates?" Came the painfully drawling voice of the one and only, Travis Stoll.

I spun around. "What do you want, Brainless?" I asked him, icicles hanging on every word.

"Katie- Kat, just shut up. No sound." He said it like he was talking to an infant. When I opened my mouth, no sound came out. Damn that persuading power.

**Sorry! I know I said the game would be in this chapter. I promise I'll have more next chapter. Thanks for reading! I will post again soon! Don't worry if it takes more than a day. I'm not givin' up! –Abby;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! 2 posts in one day, WOOHOO! Reviewers make me smile uncontrollably. I admire all who press the mighty review button! Athena333 is the bestest person ever for helping me! This chapter is for 3****rd****bookworm. Here's the mushy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**Katie POV**

So there I was, silently yelling a long string of cuss words that would make a sailor blush at a very amused looking Travis. But there's one thing he didn't think of. Just because I can't talk doesn't mean I can't hit!

I slapped him with all my power and smiled proudly when he squealed. "Oww! Gardener, What is your problem?" When I started going in to have an encore, he yelled. "That's it!" Then he went to the baby voice from earlier. "Be still."

Suddenly I was stiff as a board. After watching me fall, I thought he would release me, but, alas, he just stood there and cracked up. It took him a moment to stop laughing. I couldn't believe how strong than power was! I'd been put under Drew's Charmspeak before(_long_ story), but it was never _this _bad!

He wiped a tear from his eye. "Whoa. That is _hilarious_. Okay, I guess you can move now." I was relieved until he said, "But just your face." So my face was okay, but my body was still rock hard.

"Travis, let me tell you one thing." I said. He nodded, looking entertained. I continued, "I absolutely and unconditionally hate you and wish you would die slowly and painfully. Like, now."

He feigned hurt. "Now Katie, is that any way to talk to the guy who can make you do literally _anything_ he wants?" His smirk was prominent. I almost replied, 'try me', but then I realized what he could actually do. The ideas in his mind- shiver.

So I held my tongue. "Stand up," he commanded me. I stood. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Get closer." I got worried, but I stepped closer. "You're free." Then he whispered something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked him, slowly. He sighed and turned away. "Travis. What did you say? Tell me. I want to know." I couldn't take seeing him like this.

"Katie, I don't want to push you into this. When or if this happens, I want you to do it willingly." I thought for a moment but didn't get it. I pleaded with my eyes and he whispered in his regular voice, unlaced with magic, "Kiss me?"

At first I was shocked. We were enemies, right? Then I thought about all the fun times we'd had. So I just leaned in to him. At first he was surprised, but then I could feel him smiling into the kiss. It wasn't all fancy or anything, but I could've stayed that way forever.

We broke apart only when we heard lightning, a growl and a crack. I would blush if I wasn't so scared. I held in a scream as I whipped my head around. The sky was distorted with flashes of white and yellow light.

I looked to my left and almost passed out. Two angry looking red eyes stared at me. Worst of all, the ground in front of us had started to crack and was pulling me closer to the middle of the crack, where a mini underground hurricane was forming. Bones flew out, and a sharp rib bone landed an inch from my hand.

I whimpered and clung to Travis's arm wearily, but it looked like he was getting pulled in, too. He looked ready to murder someone. He cursed in Ancient Greek under his breath. He glared at the bush where the red eyes still resided.

I let out a wild scream as a two giant hands made of water grabbed Travis and I. I was crying hysterically by now. Tongues of fire danced dangerously close to our feet, which were suspended about five feet above the ground.

Travis was crazy, screaming something like, "STOP IT! ENOUGH! YOU'LL KILL HER!"

I was confused until I realized he was talking about me.

My sobs were huge and the fire was starting to enter my throat. I was coughing my guts out and I would lose consciousness soon. I remember Travis flailing wildly and his eyes were insane and fixed straight at the bone hurricane.

**Ooh! Kinda cliffy. If you didn't notice, the lightning was Jason, the fire was Leo, the water was Percy, the bone hurricane was Nico and the red eyes were Connor with contacts. Sorry, not too mushy, but it'll get better. Please review- tell me what you think! Longest chapter yet! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg. My reviewers are amazing! I love all of you. Thanks to all who favorite- ed! You make me smile! So here's chapter three! Sorry, but I probably won't update every day from now on. :( Did any of you see the hunger games? If you did, I'm jealous.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Katie POV**

I woke up with a massive pain... well, everywhere. Frankly, I think death would be less painful than this. My memories started to came back. I looked at my watch. It was five o'clock. How could so much have happened in such short time?

Travis was sitting against the wall. I could see his silhouette with the light on the face of my watch. He coughed and looked over at me. He put on a smile like he was trying to be brave for the both of us. I didn't buy it.

I looked at the chocolate brown eyes in disgust. He found a sudden interest in the ground. Sound familiar? So now you're up to speed.

**Connor POV**

Okay, that might have been a little overboard, but, hey, a prank is a prank. I got really hyped when Nico and Jason showed up. When they agreed to help, I knew we'd win. I didn't have to do very much. I'm so proud. If only I'd had a video camera.

I watched as Katie fell down the 'boneicane', as I like to call it, screaming bloody murder all the way.

Travis, however, took a little longer, due to how much he attempted to resist. He looked at me with intense, pure hatred. I think I might have spontaneously combusted off he hadn't finally fell.

We all came out of he bushes, laughing nervously. We knew that we had overdone it. I'm fairly sure none of us meant to do THAT much. But, you can't go back, only forward.

So now it's time for part two. Percy ran off into the forest, yelling, "Help! Help! Katie screamed and then she disappeared! She's gone! We have to find her! Help!" Like a raving lunatic. I laughed.

Jake was in position to watch the girls' flag. As soon as they went to find Katie, it would be unprotected. He could just grab it and get it over the line. We were home free. No way to lose. But just in case, we decided to help Seaweed Brain.

"Katie! Katie's gone! Help! She just disappeared! We've got to find her before something bad happens!" We yelled like maniacs and madmen.

I wonder how the witch and Travis are doing. You see, the boneicane (gratefully provided by our resident son of Hades) is rigged to take them and throw them in Bunker Nine. There are some drugs in the boneicane that will knock them out for a few minutes while we kill the electricity.

Travis and Katie sitting in a tree... Can you believe it? That's actually how they were when we found them! Kissing! Travis has really gone off the deep end this time. I was honestly thrilled to break it up. Hopefully they'll be back to the usual screaming matches by the end of the night.

We still haven't decided how long to keep them in there for. We also have no idea how to get them out without them knowing we put them in there in the first place. I'm fairly if Katie finds out it was me, I'll go to sleep one night and wake up hanging by a thin vine over the river Styx.

I almost felt bad for bad for my brother. That was, until I remembered that he was an utter IDIOT, and broke the Stoll Bro Code. Section two- no fraternizing (spelling?) with the enemy. And considering Katie is the enemy and they were MAKING OUT, he is in big trouble.

I hope you guys liked it! Next chappy is with Travis and Katie! Will they fight? Will they make up? Who knows? Oh, wait, I do! Check in soon! -Abby;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six! Another 2 chapter one day thingies! Hehe. Check out my new fic, 'Leo Quotes'. It may not be that good, but I think you'll enjoy it. I'm possibly going to only have another chapter or two before I end this story. Should I? BTW sorry in the AN in chap 5 that it says three! Warning: Mushiness ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I own just the plot.**

**Katie POV**

"You got us into this. You're such an irresponsible joke of a person, and I don't understand how we can ever get out of here! Thanks a lot." I yelled at him.

I almost regretted it when I saw his sad eyes. Almost. "If you hadn't been so loud and attracted the wrath of... whatever those things were, we wouldn't be here right now!" I continued. "And I bet no one even knows where we are! How are we supposed to get out? You are such an idiot!"

His expression turned into anger. "Me? You're really blaming this on _me_? You were the one screaming! I was smart enough to make you shut up! In fact-" He switched to his baby command voice- "No talking."

I was seeing red. I moved my wrist without the watch on it in a swift circle and a vine began twisting out of the ground behind Travis. I glared at him murderously until the vine was one second from wrapping around his neck.

I smiled sadistically and he looked down. The vine would suffocate him easily if I let it. He looked at me, panic blazing in his eyes as he pleaded with me,

"Katie, Katie, I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me! I will never hurt you again, I promise!" I waited until I saw the beads of sweat on his forehead and then let my arm fall. The vines went back into the ground and Travis let out a huge sigh of relief.

I pointed at my mouth. "Oh," he said. "You may speak." Now it was my turn to sigh in relief. He frowned. "Katie, what I said was true. I really am sorry. I don't ever want to hurt you."

I turned so he wouldn't see the tears streaming down my face freely. I can't believe I almost just killed him. I am truly insane. I sniffled and heard Travis walk up to me.

I didn't object as he cradled me in his lap like a baby and rocked. "Shh," he whispered to me. It's all going to be okay." That just made me cry harder.

"No it won't!" I yelled. "I almost killed you." I whispered. He pulled me up and cradled my face with his hands.

"Katie, I care about you so much. Nothing will ever hurt you when I'm around. We'll make it through this, together." He whispered. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't realize him getting closer until our lips touched. I felt the fireworks and wrapped my fingers in his hair. Then I remembered what I had just done. I ripped away from him.

"No!" I yelled. "You can't just forgive me that easily! I just could've murdered you! I'm sure I would have! You can't just be okay with it! You should hate me!" I turned away and sobbed at my own stupidity.

"Katie," He told me, grabbing my arm and spinning me to face him. "Nothing you could ever do would make me hate you. I don't hate you. Exactly the opposite, actually." He took a breath. "Katie, I think I love you."

**OMG! He loves her! How will she react? Will they ever get out? Will they become a couple? What will Connor do? Will I ever stop asking weird questions like this? Just wait to find out!- Abby;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This is what you've asked for! By the way thank you to Percy Jackson Fan Girl for the nicest review of anything I've ever done in my life. I wouldn't still have this story without my encouragement. You guys are the best fans a girl could ask for. By the way, if you didn't already know, they're eighteen.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. Nothing else. You get that by now?**

**What Just Happened:_ "Katie," He told me, grabbing my arm and spinning me to face him. "Nothing you could ever do would make me hate you. I don't hate you. Exactly the opposite, actually." He took a breath. "Katie, I think I love you."_**

**Katie POV**

I was shocked. There was no other word for what I was feeling as he said those words. My first coherent thought: He loves me? How can he love me after all that we've done to make each other miserable?

I realized that he was still staring at me. "Travis. I don't believe you." He frowned, but then smiled like he got an idea.

He stepped closer. "I-" he poked my stomach, making me laugh, "Love-" He leaned forward until I could feel his breath on my face; my heart stopped, "You." And then he crashed his lips on mine. He tasted like peppermint, and a fell into a fantasy...

Travis and I swimming at the lake, laying on the beach in each other's arms, him proposing on a moonlit night, me walking down the aisle with a bouquet, a huge goofy grin on his face as he stood at the end.

He finally pulled away, looking scared. When he saw my huge grin, he put one on to match. We laughed until our stomachs hurt, and then laughed some more. I stared in his eyes, like a lost puppy.

"How did almost eight years go by without this happening? How did we never like each other before now?" I asked him. His head perked up like he just remembered something important. He pulled something out of his pocket but hid it behind his back.

"Oh, Katie, you I've liked you since the first time I saw you when we were kids. I always thought you were beautiful. And feisty, which is good, I like a challenge. Don't think I never liked you before today."

"Then why did you always prank me the most? If you liked me, then why were you always doing things to me?" I asked him. If he had wanted to confuse me, he had succeeded.

"Katie, don't you get it? I was trying to get your attention!" He told me like it should be obvious.

"Then why did you go out with those pretty Aphrodite girls all the time and flaunt your relationships in my face?" I was going to cry if he didn't explain soon.

"To make you jealous! I did that so you would realize that you actually cared about me!" I hate to say it, but I can see his logic. Whenever I saw him with those rude and beautiful Aphrodite spawns I had felt a little rip in my heart.

I hadn't realized just how much he actually cared about me. I cried now, in anger at letting him go all this time, but also in happiness that I had him now. He kissed the tip of my nose and I giggled like a baby when someone plays peek-a-boo.

Hi moved to my cheek and touched it gingerly with his lips, and I smiled. He pulled away from me for a second, just looking at my face. "I don't know when or how we'll get out of here, but there's no one I'd rather be trapped with." He pulled out what he had been holding behind his back. It was a rectangular box, green with gold embroidering.

He opened it and I gasped. A tear fell from my eye as I saw the gold chain with a little heart locket hanging on it. I delicately picked it up and opened the clasp. Inside was a picture of Travis and I watching a movie and laughing our butts off. On the back of the heart, there were a few small markings. After staring at it for a second,(stupid dyslexia) I realized what it said. '_K+T=Love'._

I must've been grinning like an idiot because Travis hugged me. I held out the necklace to him and he put it on my neck. I kissed him real big and now he had an idiotic grin, too.

"Just one problem," I said. "We're still stuck in here and it's-" I looked at my watch-"six thirty. Do you think anyone's looking for us?"

**Connor POV**

After a while, we got the girls looking for Katie. I slipped away from the crowd and got out my laptop, yes, my secret laptop that no one but Travis knows about.

I pulled up the footage from in Bunker Nine. I rewinded to the beginning. I fast forwarded until they woke up.

_"You got us into this. You're such an irresponsible joke of a person, and I don't understand how we can ever get out of here! Thanks a lot." _This looks good. _"If you hadn't been so loud and attracted the wrath of... whatever those things were, we wouldn't be here right now! And I bet no one even knows where we are! How are we supposed to get out? You are such an idiot!"_ Ooh, Katie. Harsh.

_"Me? You're really blaming this on __me__? You were the one screaming! I was smart enough to make you shut up! In fact-" He switched to his baby command voice- "No talking." _I just about cracked up as I saw this. Then I saw the vine going up to choke Travis. I facepalmed.

_"Katie, Katie, I'm so sorry. Please don't kill me! I will never hurt you again, I promise!" _Wimp. _"Katie, what I said was true. I really am sorry. I don't ever want to hurt you." _Ugh! He was going soft! Now he's rocking her like a baby, while she cries her heart out. He's cradling her face... oh no...

_"Katie, I care about you so much. Nothing will ever hurt you when I'm around. We'll make it through this, together." _Idiot. Then they started kissing again. I was going to slap him so hard. I yelped with joy when she pulled away from him.

She started yelling and finished with,_ You should hate me!" _I certainly do. _"Katie, nothing you could ever do would make me hate you. I don't hate you. Exactly the opposite, actually." He took a breath. "Katie, I think I love you." _

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.

_"Travis. I don't believe you." _Oh, Thank Gods.

But then he poked her stomach, she laughed, got up in her face, told her that he loves her and they started making out again. I will chop that boy's head off, so help me gods.

_"How did almost eight years go by without this happening? How did we never like each other before now?" _She asked. He gave her this long speech about how he had always liked her, and that the pranks were for her attention, and that he went out with other girls to make her jealous. My lunch is going to make a second appearance if they don't stop this mushy stuff.

He kissed her nose. Ick. Then her cheek. Eww. _"I don't know when or how we'll get out of here, but there's no one I'd rather be trapped with." _I choked as he pulled out a fancy little box. Inside was a gold locket. Seriously, Travis, how cliché can you get? _'K+T=Love' _on the back.

Uggh. He put it on her neck and it was back to Kissytown. They smiled like idiots at each other and she looked at her watch. _-"six thirty. Do you think anyone's looking for us?"_

**I got a request for more of the other characters. I hope you like Connor's reaction. I tried to make him as ant-tratie as possible. Review! I've decided I'm going to carry this story on for a while. Whada ya think?- Abby;) P.S. Check out Leo Quotes if you haven't. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter 8. Part of the idea for this chapter came from Miette in the Rain. Thanks! Review on! I hope you liked Connor in the last chapter. Please, feel free to enjoy. Get a Kleenex, this might get sad.**

**Disclaimer: Don't you get it by now? Me= Not Rick. **

**Katie POV**

There had to be people looking for us. We've been gone for two hours! Travis fell asleep leaning on my lap. I took this time to think about how this could've happened. I made a mental list of things that happened to get us here and the possible culprits.

1) Red eyes- A monster? Connor.

2) Bone hurricane- Hades? Nico?

3) Water hands- Poseidon- Percy?

4) Fire Tendrils- Hephaestus? Leo or Jake?

5) Lightning?- Zeus? Jason?

There was one more reason we were here, but after all that had just happened with Travis and me, how could I accuse him? But, then again, when has he ever told me the truth?

I tried to block out these thoughts, but they just kept coming back. Could all of tonight be a lie? But it felt like he really loved me. Silent tears ran down my face. The way he yelled out to the things that were attacking us, like he knew what was going on...

The voice in the back of my head asked why I had ever trusted him. The other voice told me those thoughts were crazy. I didn't know which one was right. Those kisses, they felt so real, so passionate, they couldn't be faked. Right?

Suddenly, his face didn't look so sweet. One part of me thought about us smiling and laughing, even kissing. But the other, more rational side thought about him and all his horrible pranks. He died my hair pink. And blue. And green. He hurt me, put me down when I already felt bad. Made fun of me in front of everyone. Made me feel ugly and not worthy of anyone...

But, argued the other side, it was to get your attention! How is telling me my hair looks like a rat after I spent an hour on it good?, I asked it. The tears were a waterfall now. Just as I felt like I was going to explode, a huge door opened in the wall, hurting my light deprived eyes. The entire camp was staring at me.

Travis woke up and smiled up at me. He frowned in confusion as he saw my red, puffy eyes and the tears streaming down face. "What's wrong, Katie?" He asked. He sounded sincere but I didn't believe him...

Connor ran over and whispered in his ear, "Plan worked, I guess, but we might've scared her too much..." My fears were confirmed.

I glared at Travis. "So this was a plan all along? None of this was real? I never should've listened to you! I hate you!" I yelled at him, all my pent up hurt spilling into those three words.

He looked confused and then sad. "Katie, I'm so-"

I cut him off. "Don't you dare say 'sorry'. You're not sorry, you never are! You love yourself more than you ever cared about me! I trusted you!" I ripped the locket off of my neck and threw it at him. "Something I know never to do again." I started walking away.

"Katie! Yeah, the part in the woods with the guys was a plan, but all the rest wasn't planned! What I said to you, I wasn't lying!" He yelled. That made me stop for a second. I turned around and walked over to him.

And then proceeded to slap him across the face. "You can say whatever you want, do whatever you want, nothing will ever make me believe you! Love, sure." I said the last part sarcastically and slapped him again. He stood there, dazed as I ran away. I was crying my eyes out as I pushed past the confused campers and into the woods.

I heard Travis calling my name. I just wanted to cry out my problems in peace. Is that so much to ask?

**Travis POV**

I woke up to a light with my head in Katie's lap. I smiled, remembering earlier that night. Then I saw her red face, puffy eyes and the tears falling down her face.

"What's wrong, Katie?" I asked her, I hoped nothing was wrong.

Connor ran over and whispered in my ear, "Plan worked, I guess, but we might've scared her too much..." She stopped crying and instead growled at me,

"So this was a plan all along? None of this was real? I never should've listened to you! I hate you!" She yelled at me. Those last three words pierced my heart like a butcher knife. I was confused, and then I realized what she was talking about.

"Katie, I'm so -" I started, but she cut me off sharply.

"Don't you dare say 'sorry'. You're not sorry, you never are! You love yourself more than you ever cared about me! I trusted you!" She ripped the locket off of her neck and threw it at me. "Something I know never to do again." She turned and started to walk off.

I couldn't believe that she thought I was lying. "Katie! Yeah, the part in the woods with the guys was a plan, but all the rest wasn't planned! What I said to you, I wasn't lying!" When I said I loved her, I meant it. I had done so much to show her that, and now she hates me.

She stopped and walked back over to me. And then she slapped me hard across the face and said, "You can say whatever you want, do whatever you want, nothing will ever make me believe you!" She said sarcastically-"Love, sure," and slapped me again.

I stood there, stunned at what had just happened. She pushed through the campers at the entrance who were looking at me like I had a third eye. "Stop staring at me! Katie!" I yelled and fell to my knees on the hard floor.

**Connor POV**

As I saw the whole fight go on, I began to realize just how much my brother actually cared about Katie. When she yelled that she hated him, The pain in his eyes was unmistakable. And it was ruined.

When she slapped him, the pain wasn't in his face, more like his heart. When she ran she ran out, he looked like he was going to die. As he fell down onto his knees, I could see the tears threatening to spill over.

I walked over to my grieving brother and pretty much dragged him to our cabin. He was depressed and just fell on his bed. I knew he wasn't going to get over this fast.

This had started out as a Percy and Annabeth problem, but that was over now. Halfway through the Katie hunt, Leo found them in one of their makeout sessions by the lake. I'll never understand their relationship.

But, back to my brother. He was going to need a serious pep talk. I told him I'd be right back and set off to Cabin Ten. I opened the door to a cloud of perfume. Piper greeted me.

"Hey Connor, what are you doing here?" She asked me. I wondered how she could stand all of that perfume.

"Yeah, can I borrow Mitchell and Lacy for a bit?" I asked her. She looked confused but called them over. I led them outside.

"Okay, guys, as you saw earlier, Travis and Katie are having major relationship issues. I need your help. Will you please?" I can't believe I was actually doing this.

They smiled and sang in unison, "Yes!" Okay, two down, four to go. I told them to meet me in the cabin in the morning and set off.

I knocked on the door of Cabin Three. Percy answered, Annabeth and Grover behind him. "Perce, can I talk to you and Annabeth? Grover, can you get Juniper and meet us here?" Everyone nodded but went along with it.

I turned to Percy and Annabeth. "Okay. Travis is messed up. Can you guys help me talk to him and give him advice on what to do?" They smiled and nodded.

Annabeth ran off to tell Grover and Juniper. Tomorrow would be interesting.

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter, at least some of it will be Conner and everyone's talk to Travis! Stay tuned!- Abby;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear readers, sorry for the kind of cliffy at the end of the last chapter. I love the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I love my readers like nothing else. Thanks to all! By all means, Read On. Some of the Gods might be slightly out of character during SWAG TIME. You will find out what that is later ;)**

**Disclaimer: Why do I still have to write this? I. Am. Not. Rick.**

**Connor POV**

It was six thirty in the morning and I had all of my recruits standing outside of my cabin. We went over the plan one more time. **(I'm not going to tell you yet! Muahahaha!) **

I took a step forward and pushed open the door. Percy and I carried a sleeping Travis down to the empty amphitheatre. We sat him in a chair and waited for him to wake up.

He screamed when he opened his eyes and saw all of us staring at him. He looked around, probably wondering why he wasn't in his bed. Then he went back into depression mode and everyone looked at me.

"Travis," I started, "last night was perfect until the end. I gathered up these people to help me. We want to make you happy again. Will you let us help you?" He just stared at me. I thought his jaw would fall off of his face and hit the floor.

"You did this? For me and...Katie." He winced as he said her name. Juniper sighed. I nodded and looked at the two Aphrodite kids that were smiling, ready to be a part of this.

"Lacy and I are here to help you make yourself look presentable and regain your swagger!" Mitchell said ecstatically as Lacy nodded so much I half thought her head would fly off.

I looked to Percy and Annabeth. "Percy and I are here to give you ideas on the best way to get her back, since I know her best and Percy and I understand relationships and their issues." Annabeth said. I held in a 'really?' and looked finally at the two nature freaks. **(Sorry, but it's Connor's mind!) **

"Grover and I will give you all the supplies you need and make you look... nature-y? Make you look good in front of her." Juniper smiled. I grinned. This actually wasn't going badly. I just hoped Travis would agree.

My brother smiled at us. "Guys, thank you so much. I really messed up this time and it's so cool of you guys to help. Thanks especially to you, Connor, for getting this together. You're the best little brother a guy could ask for." He said. I liked praise from my big bro.

"Okay, first thing's first, here." I handed him a tray of eggs and a little bowl of sticks on fire. "We aren't letting Katie see you yet. So that means skipping meals in the pavilion until we're done." He ate quickly and threw some egg in the mini fire.

"Next, we are off to Aphrodite herself for a hairdo that Katie won't be able to turn down. Plus the love goddess has some mean swag tips." I told him. He looked scared.

"I'll tell you more once we've gotten this done," I told him and we dragged him, kicking and screaming, might I add, to the Hades cabin. Nico apologized to Travis for last night and shadow traveled us to Olympus. We went to meet Aphrodite in her temple.

I looked in and almost fainted. Life sized statues of the love goddess were everywhere, and the walls were all murals of Aphrodite. The owner of the temple was looking in a mirror, trying to fix her already perfect hair.

"Mom!" Mitchell and Lacy smiled and Aphrodite looked up from her self- pampering.

"Mitchell! Lacy! Isn't this place just amazing! Thank you Annie!" Annabeth said replied a simple 'no problem' but scowled at the nickname. I'd have to remember that one for future annoyance purposes.

How are you two doing this fine morning?" She asked, hugging her children. She smoothed out a few nonexistent wrinkles in her long Greek style gown.

"Good! We just need Travis here's day to be the same." Lacy said knowingly. "I'm guessing you heard about last night?" She asked.

Aphrodite gave a look like, 'duh?' "Who hasn't heard about it? It was all over Hephaestus TV. The looks on Hermes and Demeter's faces when they kissed? Priceless. But when I wanted to make it interesting, they went psycho on me! Hermes was like, 'my son was finally happy!' and Demeter was like, 'how dare you do make my daughter so upset?'"

"Wait," Travis said. "You were the one who made Katie angry at me?" He yelled.

"Yes, you see, it was getting boring and what I did wasn't exactly bad. Considering that all I did was make her realize the truth, I would be thanking me right now if I were you. I'm nice enough to help you get her back." Aphrodite huffed at him.

Travis sighed. "Okay, so I'm here for you to help me regain my so called 'swagger'," he said unhappily, making air quotes around the last word. I was determined to make him happy again. Pranking was no fun without Travis.

Aphrodite beamed cheerfully. "Don't forget your hair! We can't just leave it like _that_," She gestured to his brown curls in dismay, like his hair was a shrub. I cracked a smile.

"Okay, kiddos, let's make some magic!" I yelled and Aphrodite snapped her fingers. A chair like you would see at a hair salon popped out of the air. Mitchell and Lacy pushed my brother into it. The love goddess snapped and ropes secured him to the chair.

He gulped. "Why do the ropes have to be here? What are you going to do to me? Daddy!" He yelled. I was rolling on the floor, giggling my butt off. To my surprise, Hermes actually did pop up.

"Dad?" I asked him. He had six bags of popcorn. He handed one each to Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper and I. He had one himself and we watched as Lacy and Mitchell followed Aphrodite's every order on how to cut Travis's hair.

Before long, half of the Pantheon was watching the event with glee. Even the usually stony Zeus was studying the frightened screaming of my brother with delight.

After about half an hour, Aphrodite called, "Stop! The masterpiece is done!" She spun Travis around and everyone gasped.

Hermes smiled proudly. "That's my boy, always the charmer. Lookin' good, Son." He remarked.

Travis looked into the mirror Lacy handed him and his frown turned into a pleased grin. "You know, you're right! I don't look half bad!" He yelled and pumped his fist in the air.

Aphrodite smirked evilly. "Travis, we aren't done yet. It's..." She paused for dramatic effect, "SWAG TIME! And all of you Gods out there are welcome to stay and help out!" The Gods cheered and Travis looked horrified at having immortals giving him help on his swagger. This should be fun.

**So sorry for cutting it off! I'll be back soon! Swag tips from the Gods? Pray for Travis's poor soul. If you have any ideas for SWAG TIME in the next chappy, pm me or review asap! Wanna know a secret? I have not planned a single chapter of this story. I just sit in front of my computer and type whatever comes in to mind! Like the last chapter I spent the entire time listening to sad Taylor Swift songs... Omg this AN is long. Sorry!- Abby;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoop! Chapter Ten! If you are happy about this, review! If you are happy about anything, review! Suggest it to your friends, whatever! Yeah! Now to see... is Travis Stoll ready for SWAG TIME with the Gods of Olympus? The answer is in the story below... By the way I read this awesome story called Goode High School for Performing Arts! It is amazing read it! BTW, the Gods are a bit... okay maybe a lot OOC. You'll see why eventually. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Me= not a guy with children. I am just a girl in school...**

**Aphrodite POV**

Ah, the look on Travis's face when I said the rest of the Gods could help? Where's a camera when you need one? He still looks like he is going to pass out. Hah!

**Connor POV**

Aphrodite motioned me up on the stage that had just risen from the ground. She handed me a microphone and clapped her hands. Suddenly two comfy chairs showed up across from a leather seat with painted flames climbing up the side. The back said, 'Hot Seat'. It looked like something from an Ares car catalogue.

Aphrodite called Ares to stand next to Travis and make sure he stayed in the chair. My brother looked like ice, he was shivering so much. The love goddess and I sat down in our comfy chairs and looked toward the audience. I noticed a camera with 'HTV' on the side. So this was broadcasted? Awesome! This will be great on camera.

"Hey guys!" Aphrodite said into her mike. Everybody 'hey'd' back and she beamed. "Who is ready for your new favorite show..." A drum roll, "SWAG TIME?" The audience cheered. These Gods have seen nothing yet!

Aphrodite turned to me and I nodded. "Okay, guys! My big bro here is having some serious love issues! So we need you guys to help him find his swag! How does that sound?" I said as the Gods whooped and Travis groaned.

Aphrodite smiled at me. I admit I might have fallen out of my chair. Don't you be looking at me like that!

Anyway, Aphrodite went on, "This is how it is gonna work. I will say a problem and you guys out in the audience will tell us the best idea on how to fix it! Are you down with that?"

**Percy POV**

Zeus squealed like a preteen girl at a Justin Bieber concert. I was officially scarred for life. What was up with these Gods today? Athena had her hair down and was wearing a punk rock t-shirt. She had a section of her hair died pink. Her leather jacket had a owl with x-ed out eyes on the back. Annabeth was gaping at her in horror.

Poseidon was in an orange polo shirt and black jeans. His hair was curly and all over the place. Connor looked pleased. Oh no.

I almost fainted when I saw Artemis in teen form in a sequin covered top, little black skirt and heels. And none other than Prometheus chaining arms with her. He wasn't in his usual suit. Instead he donned ripped up black jeans and a Mohawk. Thalia would throw herself off a cliff if she saw this. Oh Connor. What have you done?

**Connor POV**

My plan was going perfectly. What's life without a little fun? I had set up a drink table at the entry and set a worker to hand out drinks to all of the Gods as they walked in. The drinks had what I call an anti-potion inside. It will make them act almost the complete opposite of their normal selves!

I saw Percy staring at Artemis like he was going to fall down and Annabeth... Well, Annabeth looked like she wanted to smack her Mom with a metal bat. My father was in a fancy suit and his hair was perfectly combed back. The only God not to have drunken my mixture was Aphrodite. She looked puzzled but decided to get on with the show.

"Kay! First question! If Katie slams her door in Travis's face, what should he do?" She asked.

Ares giggled and put his hand up in the air, shouting, "Pick me! Pick me!" Aphrodite looked at a loss for words as she pointed to him. "EEE! He should sing her a song and get down on his knees begging for her to take him back!" He shouted like a schoolgirl. I was sitting there, trying to hold in my furious giggles, when-

"How, like, dare you, like, not invite me?" Hades screamed as he walked in the door. A drink was in his hand. Awesome! His hair was in pigtails and he was in teenage girls' pajamas. Oh joy.

Zeus looked over. "Uggh! Why are _you _here? You ruin, like, everything!" Hera stood next to him in her 'I heart demigods' shirt. She nodded.

"Like, totally! Go back to your dumb, like, death cave and leave us, like, alone!" Annabeth looked on the burst of a laugh attack. This was going even better than I had thought! Travis was actually starting to look happy!

Aphrodite looked at the three siblings fighting and threw her queue cards up in the air. "Who cares about swag? It is time to par-_tay!_" She yelled. Her dress instantly changed into a pink sequined dress and heels. She snapped and a disco ball.

Dionysus and Hephaestus walked in and took the last two drinks. Suddenly I was looking at a businessman and a Frost King. Hephaestus was in all blue and had a crown of thin ice on his cobalt colored hair. Let the party begin!

Apollo arrived, ready for the party. He was fun enough, he didn't need a potion! I got Travis out of his chair and grabbed Apollo's ipod. He had all kinds of music on it. I dragged my now cheerful brother to the dance floor. He started dancing and I went to talk to my recruits.

Lacy and Mitchell were already on the dance floor, boogieing their hearts out. Annabeth was shaking her head sadly and Percy had a slight smile on his face as he watched Athena break dance. Grover was laughing with Juniper as they got down right on the edge of the dance floor.

Getting Percy up wasn't too hard. Annabeth was another story. She watched her mother in dismay and then glared at me. "You idiot! Change her back! She is embarrassing herself and me! Do you really want the goddess of wisdom spinning on her head?"

I laughed at her. "Why so uptight? Loosen up, Percy did it..." We both looked to the middle of the floor where Percy was spinning Artemis in a complicated tango.

Annabeth's face went red with anger and jealousy. "Ain't no goddess gonna steal my man!" She yelled and charged over to where the pair was spinning. Man, you know it's serious when Annabeth Chase uses improper grammar.

I smiled as I thought how well my plan played out. Travis was happy! And so was almost everyone else, for that matter. Well, except for Annabeth, who was in the middle of a verbal standoff with Artemis...

"You jerk! He is my boyfriend! You are supposed to be a _maiden_ goddess! That means no boys! Especially not demigods!" Annabeth yelled.

"Listen here, Blondie, he wasn't dancing with you! He'd much rather be with me! You're just mad that I'm prettier than you!" Artemis shot back. Annabeth looked ready to slap the goddess.

"You did not just go there!" She yelled and would've probably beaten Artemis to a pulp if Percy hadn't pulled her back. That was odd...

Travis was gladly chatting up a giggly Hestia over in the corner. Good. He needs to get over that witch, Gardener. I went off to scope out a gal for the afternoon. I saw a bubbly girl in a bright white gown. She introduced herself as Nyx. I searched my mind and remembered she was the goddess of night.

We talked for a while, but eventually got bored and tore up the dance floor. She actually was actually pretty cool. I spun her around and dipped her head and soon everyone was grabbing a partner for our odd tango. This is awesome!

**Hey! Did you like it? I know that this was really weird... At the beginning I thought it was going to go completely different. But like I said in the last AN, I don't plan often. Tell me if you like it by reviewing. I love feedback! I know I left Demeter out but maybe she'll appear soon...- Abby;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven! Sorry, I know the last chapter was kind of strange... This chapter will be about how Miss Katie is dealing with all of this. Review if at all possible! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Not one bit.**

**Piper POV**

After I saw Katie run out I knew that she wouldn't want to be bothered for a while. So I went back to my cabin, waiting for the perfect time to go talk to her. A few minutes after I sat down, Connor came to the door. I gave him my best nice face until I knew my revenge. I can be quite protective of friends, oh yes.

I wondered why he wanted Mitchell and Lacy but let them go. They came back in a bit later with huge smiles on their faces. Oh no. If they hurt Katie... Well she's actually a great person. We've gotten close lately. So if that stupid half wit does anything to her, I'll rip his head off.

I saw Katie mope down to her cabin out of the forest late at night. I ran out to meet her. When she saw me she just fell towards the ground. I caught her head at the last second and we sat down on a log.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her. I had seen her upset, but never in an all out breakdown like this. When she spoke, her voice quavered.

"P-piper, he just, h-he just was u-using me! He k-kissed me and it felt r-right, but it w-was all just a s-stupid prank-k!" She sobbed and I patted her back.

"Katie, I have a feeling that this can go any way you want. You can be upset and moody, or you can show that insensitive fool that he should've kept you while he could!" I said triumphantly.

A hint of a smile played on my friend's puffy face. I hugged her and we headed back to our cabins. I started to work out a plan for Katie to show that weasel what he's missing.

___**In the Morning!**_

I woke up in the morning, ready for action. No one can stop a girl on a mission. I got my half- brothers and sisters down to the pavilion and sat down. As I looked around, I didn't see either of the Stolls. Good; those two idiots _should_ be hiding their faces in shame.

I looked over at Katie at the Demeter table. She looked a bit more confident than last night, though not by much. I was happy Travis wasn't here yet. When he saw her, she had to be perfect.

After I finished, I went over and grabbed Katie. I towed Katie down to my cabin. As I opened the door, she almost fainted from all the perfume. I laughed.

"Kay, Katie. We have some work to do! First, go wash your hair," I told her. She rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom. I set her down a note saying that I'll be back soon. I walked over to Cabin Eight.

I knocked and Thalia answered. She was taking a few days off from the Hunters now that the war was over. She needed peace. "Hey, what's up, Piper?" She asked.

"Well, you saw what happened yesterday, right?" She nodded. "Well we need to get Katie back on her feet. Which means getting her excited and happy and Travis mad," I said. She grinned wickedly and nodded again. Annoying boys? Just up her alley. "Ten minutes!"

I waved goodbye to her. She was still cackling as she shut the door. That should be interesting. I walked across the yard to cabin one and knocked.

"Hello, Beautiful," Jason said as he opened the door. I blushed and he smiled. Boyfriends are awesome. I was a little angry at him for his part in the prank but if he helped me then his slate was clean.

"Jason, I need your help. Please?" I asked. He acted like he was thinking.

"Hmmm. You know I would, but you're so angry at me..." He smirked.

I kissed his cheek. "I won't be angry if you help me..." I put a little Charmspeak in as I added, "Please?" Not to mention my big eyes. Oh, I hated this. I felt like Drew.

He smiled at me. "If you insist!" He replied and we sat down on the edge of his bed. He looked at me to start.

"Okay, so after what happened last night, Katie is totally screwed up. She needs to get back on her feet and show that he doesn't need that stupid, moronic, brainless jack-" Jason put a finger in front of my lips before I could go on.

"I get it. I'll help you." He smiled. He shut his eyes and leaned in close to me. I just pecked his cheek again and walked over to the door. He fell off his bed and looked up at me in annoyance. I just smiled and walked out.

"In my cabin in five!" I called over my shoulder.

By the time I got back to my cabin, Katie was done, reading a fashion magazine in a robe boredly. She sighed as she saw me. "So what now?" She asked.

"Okay. My helpers should be here momentarily. Put this on for now-" I gave her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "You can change in one of those," I pointed to the dressing rooms in the corner.

She nodded and went to change. Just then the two children of the sky god walked in. "So what should we be doing?" Jason asked and Thalia nodded.

"I'll be doing hair and make-up. Thalia, you'll help with attitude. Jason, you will figure out what will make Travis the most annoyed," I whispered and the siblings nodded. "Let's do this."

** Sorry that this is so short. I couldn't really put too much info in because I'm short on time and couldn't choose which characters to help Piper. Sorry if you didn't like it! Please review or favorite this story if you did! It really means a lot. I think I am going to put up a poll. If you get a chance, try and check it out!- Abby;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. I have a few ideas for this story. If you guys have anything you can think of then pm me or leave it in a review! Check out my poll on my profile if you get a chance! Thanks! Nico and Thalia get a little OOC at one point... Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own PJO! Not really. **

**Piper POV**

So we set to work. I sat Katie down in one of the cabin's many salon style chairs. "Katie, we need you to look great. And the first step to looking great is feeling great," Thalia said, coming up behind me. "While Piper here fixes up your appearance, I'll be working on your new and improved attitude." She looked determined. It made me glad she was helping.

Jason was sitting on my bed, pencil and notepad in hand. He had that cute thinking look on his face. He was trying to think of the things that would hit Travis the hardest. I was happy that I also had him on this project."

While Thalia started a little talk with Katie, I went to get an array of hair products. When Katie saw the mountains of bottles and tubes threatening to fall from the bag, her eyes went wide.

"Please, Piper. No. I will never do anything to hurt you again!" She said then winced, like the words hurt her. I wanted to ask but I sensed she would rather not talk about it.

"Missy, do you want to make that a-"I started but was cut off with a 'Piper!' from Jason. I love that boy, I really do, but I want to strangle him sometimes. "Fine, blockhead, angry or not?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'm usually not one for revenge, but this is a special case. That single-celled ignoramus is gonna be sorry he ever messed with Katie Gardener! Piper, give me the best you've got!" She yelled. Good, we need some good old fashioned anger.

I walked over to the radio and turned it on. I was amazed at the accurateness of the title of the song that came on:

_There is nothing I do better than revenge!_

I smiled. Exactly. I was singing along and walked back over to Katie. I thought about what I might want to do with her hair. Finally I decided on a high but loose ponytail, curled at the end with a few curs hanging out by her face. Sounds easy, but it actually will take a while.

"Are you ready?" I asked Katie. I told her my ideas for her hair and she nodded, a grin on her face. I started putting my different treatments in her amber hair. After I put everything, we had a while to wait.

I asked Thalia to stay with Katie while Jason and I went to see what 'the idiot' as we all referred to him now was up to. We walked over to the old cabin eleven. Jason knocked and Chris answered.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked kindly. I flashed my trademark grin and asked where the Stolls were. Chris replied that he hadn't seen them since early this morning. Shoot.

"Where could they be?" I asked Jason, for about the twentieth time as we walked back to the cabin. Considering how short of a distance it is, that's a lot.

"Wherever they are, they better be planning ideas for Travis to beg Katie for forgiveness," Jason replied, earning a kiss. He laughed. "He is gonna pay bad if we have anything to do with it. No one gets away from an angry Piper," He said. I almost got angry, but I sensed the affection in his words.

"Okay, let's get in there; Thalia is probably giving poor Katie a lecture on the awesomeness of Green Day," I laughed and walked in. I almost had a heart attack when I saw what was going on inside.

Katie and Thalia were running around with Nico yelling the lyrics to "S.I.N.G." by My Chemical Romance and laughing like crazy. They stopped as they saw us and for a moment all of us just stared at each other. Then we all cracked up.

"When did you get here, Death Boy?" I asked Nico fondly. He was like my little brother.

"Just after you left, Beauty Queen!" He said and changed then changed the radio to a Green Day song. I smiled and politely kicked him out.

"Hey, I wasn't doing anything wro-" He didn't finish as I shut the door lightly in his face.

"So, Katie, ready to go?" I asked Katie. She still looked kind of embarrassed at her singing but nodded and sat back down in her salon chair from earlier.

I worked on Katie's hair for about an hour. When I finished, she looked perfect. Jason looked and sucked in a breath. "Nice, Katie! You're a knock-" I raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped, looking towards the floor. Katie was blushing like mad.

I was remembering when he called me that our first night at camp. I walked over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, but, careful," I winked and he smiled.

"Okay. Now we have to pick out the perfect outfit!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Katie looked like she was about to faint. Apparently, the fakeness didn't get to her head.

"I was kidding. I won't pick anything extreme!" I reassure her and she sighed in relief. I walked over to the huge, and I mean huge, closet. I put my hands on the knobs of the giant double doors. And almost fainted for the second time that morning.

A ten foot tall woman in a dress the color of wheat stood in the walk-in closet.

"M-mom?" Katie asked.

The Goddess smiled and nodded. "Katie, dear, you look pretty," She said and I blushed. It's not every day you get visits and personal thanks from an Olympian.

"Not to be rude, Lady Demeter, but why are you here?" I asked her, and she looked at her daughter.

"Why, I came to check on my favorite daughter, of course! I needed to make sure you were okay after that imbecile Hermes spawn was so horrible to you," She said to her blank-faced daughter. "Are you?"

"Uhh... Yeah I guess, Piper, Thalia and Jason are helping me..." Katie said awkwardly. Demeter looked confused.

"Oh! Yeah, that's Thalia, daughter of Zeus," She said pointing at Thalia, "Jason, son of Jupiter, her brother," She pointed to Jason, "And Piper, daughter of Aphrodite," She said lastly, pointing to me.

Demeter nodded. "You children are scrawny. Need more cereal," She said after a moment of contemplation.

"Mom!" Katie yelled, blushing profusely. Demeter just glanced over with a look like, 'What did I do wrong?' Jason, Thalia and I laughed.

"Well, anyway, I must head back to Olympus soon, apparently something big is going on up there. A party or something. Would the four of you like to maybe join me?" Demeter asked.

"Of course, Lady Demeter. Just first let me quickly get Katie an outfit and some makeup. It shouldn't take long," I told the Goddess. She nodded and clapped her hands. A chair and table popped up, on it, a bowl of cereal. She shrank to human size and began eating.

"Jason, Thalia, you guys go get yourselves ready and meet back here. I'll finish up with Katie and myself."

I went into the humungous closet and found a beautiful knee-length dark green dress that perfectly matched Katie's eyes. She went to change into it and I walked over to Demeter.

"Excuse me Mrs. Demeter, but do you by any chance have the whereabouts of the young man who was so cruel to your daughter last night? Him and I need to have a little _chat_," I said, clenching my fists.

"Well," She said, closing her eyes, "It seems that he is up on Olympus right now. We will see him at this party," She told me and I groaned inwardly. This was too soon! But we'd have to make it work.

Katie came out and I finished her light makeup just as Jason and Thalia entered, Jason in a blue button up shirt and khaki pants and Thalia in a black blouse and dark miniskirt. I was pleased with their choices and went back into the closet to pick out my own dress.

I got a pale blue knee length gown that matched Jason's shirt. I applied some quick makeup and ran a brush through my hair. Got to look fancy sometimes, right?

I pulled Jason and Thalia over in a corner while Katie chatted with Demeter. "Look, guys, I have some not so good news," I said slowly.

Jason's face fell as he asked, "What?"

"Well, um," I said, twisting the hem of my dress. "Travis is at the party..." I said quietly. Thalia's face was red in anger. Jason looked at his notepad.

"Well we need to get him angry and the most important step to that is getting her a date," He said, smiling.

"Okay, who has an idea for her date?" I asked them.

"Malcolm?" Thalia asked. I smiled. That was perfect. He hated the Stolls just as much as the rest of us.

"Let's go tell Katie." I told her the idea and when she realized how jealous that would make him, she smiled.

Malcolm agreed easily. Turns out the two idiot brothers had taught an owl to fly around and poop on his head. He had a grudge. He got in a shirt to match Katie's dress and we headed out to meet Demeter.

"Everyone ready?" The goddess asked us. We all nodded. We began to spin in a tornado of grain. This party is going to be crazy.

**Ooh! Katie and Travis's first confrontation! What will happen when everyone sees the party? How will Travis react to Malcolm? How will Katie react to Hestia? Better yet, how will Thalia react to Artemis? This is gonna get crazy. I still haven't chosen the POV. Any ideas?- Abby;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen. Wow, this is just flying by! Thanks to the awesome reviewers. Thanks for the story alerts and favorites. When I get the email I always smile! Check out my poll if you get a chance. To The Girl Of The Moon- I know, this is a few years later after the Giant war.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe that I actually have to write this. I am a girl. So I do not under any circumstances own PJO.**

**Connor POV**

My first thought when I saw Demeter and friends- Well, I won't say it. My mother would wash my mouth out with soap. Anyway, right before they showed up I was dancing with Nyx like crazy, she was laughing, I was laughing, she was hot, and it was paradise.

I heard a horrified earsplitting scream and whipped my head around. There stood the Agriculture Goddess, her heartbreak of a daughter and a few others. The one who had screamed was Thalia.

"Lady Artemis? What the Hades are you doing?" She screeched. I looked over to where Artemis was pulling away from kissing Prometheus. Eww, but, hey, it's a party.

"Thalia? What are _you_ doing here?" The Goddess asked, annoyed. "You, like, killed the fun mood."

"What is wrong with you? What are you wearing? And why the Hades are you kissing a man? Especially _that_ man?" She yelled. It was quite hilarious.

"Oh, Thals! Leave poor Artie alone!" Zeus pouted. Thalia's jaw dropped further (if that was even possible at this point) as she saw her father.

"Dad? What is wrong with you?" She took a look around, "What is wrong with _all _of you?"

I decided to save this. I stepped away from Nyx and tried my signature smile. "Thalia, nothing is wrong. We were all just having a good time!" Everyone except for our new arrivals cheered. I saw my brother desperately trying to fade into the shadows.

"Having fun? HAVING _FUN? _YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY THE BIGGEST JACK-" Jason tackled her, covering her mouth.

**Piper POV**

I watched as Jason tackled his sister. Connor was laughing hysterically. I went and slapped him across the face. "Stop laughing." He whimpered. I closed my eyes. "Connor. I want you tell me what you did to everyone. NOW," I told him. He was on my last nerve. I watched as Thalia whacked Jason trying to get up and full tackle Artemis.

"Well..." Connor said, smiling. "Come here. I can't let everyone know!" So I walked over and he whispered giddily in my ear,"I put some stuff in their drinks to make them act like the opposite of themselves!" My jaw dropped.

"YOU _WHAT_?" I shrieked. Connor looked confused and started to say it again. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, STOLL!"

"GET OUT HERE, TRAVIS! I NEED TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOU AND YOUR PARTNER OVER HERE!" I screamed. Travis walked slowly out of the shadows and stood in front of me. Lipstick was smeared on his blushing face. I matched the color to a slightly tipsy Hestia. I wanted to gag. Poor Katie. She looked on the brink of tears.

"How could you?" I yelled at Connor. "You trashed Olympus! You made the Gods crazy!" I went on. Travis looked at Katie. She let a tear escape and he looked like he wanted to wrap an arm around her.

"And you!" I turned to Travis. "Do you know what you did? You made her crazy! She was crying for hours! And she comes and you're making out with a half-drunk Goddess! Took you less than 24 hours!" Katie ran away in tears. Travis moved to run after her.

"No! You're not going to hurt her more than you already have," I told him. "Jason, make sure he stays here. Thalia, you get the other one. Demeter, give me one minute." I went in the direction Katie had gone. As I left I saw Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Juniper looking guilty. They should.

I found Katie sitting on the ground, sniffling on the ground in front of her mother's temple. "Hey, Piper," She whispered. I sat down next to her.

"Listen, Katie. I'm so sorry. I knew he was bad, just not that bad. He's a jerk. You need to show him that he can't hurt you and get away with it! You ready?" I pulled her up and she smiled.

"Piper, thanks for everything. You're a great friend." I smiled back and she stood up. "Let's go back in there and make him regret ever hurting me." And so we started walking back.

**Travis POV**

I was kissing Hestia. I had to admit, it felt good. To just be free of Katie. But another part of me was angry for just giving up on her. I shut it out. And then I heard the scream.

I pulled off of Hestia and looked over. Oh no. Katie was standing there, looking amazing. She hadn't seen me yet and I slunk back into the shadows. I watched as Thalia screamed at Artemis, Zeus and finally, my brother.

Jason tackled he in mid-rant. Then Piper stood up. Oh Gods. She slapped Connor and she asked him what he did. He whispered in her ear and she went completely mad.

Suddenly I heard, "GET OUT HERE, TRAVIS! I NEED TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOU AND YOUR PARTNER OVER HERE!" Piper. I walked slowly out of my hiding spot and went to stand by my brother. Piper stared at me, looking disgusted. I glanced into a nearby mirror and saw Hestia's lipstick all over my face. Katie looked teary.

I barely paid attention while she yelled at Connor. I was looking at Katie. A tear escaped her eye and I felt like the world's biggest doofus. I had an urge to hug her. Then Piper turned to me.

"Do you know what you did? You made her crazy! She was crying for hours! And she comes and you're making out with a half-drunk Goddess! Took you less than 24 hours!" She yelled at me. It was too much for Katie and I saw the tears streaming down her face as she ran away.

"No! You're not going to hurt her more than you already have," Piper told me. She told Jason and Thalia to hold Connor and I. There was nothing I wanted more than to go beg to Katie for forgiveness. But, I really didn't feel like testing Jason's power. I watched Piper run out after Katie, sending dirty looks at Connor's recruits on her way out.

Jason looked at me like I was a piece of week old tuna. I would've told him off, except I knew that he was right to do it. Even if I hadn't been tricking her, making out with another girl less than a day later was probably the worst thing I'd ever done to her. I was the king of the Jerks.

I saw Hestia send a flirty wink at me from the back of the room. I wanted to shoot the version me from ten minutes ago. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I mean, I would've slapped myself if my arms weren't pinned behind me.

I was considering eating ten pounds of Ambrosia to kill myself when Katie and Piper came back in. Katie walked straight up to me. She leaned in and I was shocked that she would forgive me so easily. I was ecstatic. Until she slapped me.

What was worse, she went up and threw her arms around that Athena kid, Malcolm and kissed him fiercely. I felt my heart break. I knew this was to get back at me, and now I understand how Katie must have felt when she saw me with Hestia.

She pulled away after a moment and looked triumphantly at me. Malcolm looked surprised but happy. I knew I was horrible, but I would never expect Katie to do something like this.

"You know," Katie started, "You really hurt me. When I found out that you were here, I was planning on forgiving you. I saw that it was a crazy party but I trusted you. Then I see you getting real comfortable with Hestia, and I was heartbroken. But when you still hadn't apologized after all of this, I knew that you just weren't worth it." She said and I saw the few stray tears falling down her cheek. She grabbed Malcolm's hand and hugged him.

And I knew that I couldn't just let her get away.

** Did you like it? What do you think Travis will do? I think Katie really tapped into her girl power ;) Tell me if you want any other characters to enter! Or if I did anything wrong? I'm sorry if I made Travis too ooc(mushy)! But Katie makes him different. That Katie-Malcolm kiss was unexpected, right?- Abby;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen. By the way, I have no idea where this chapter might go. I have no plans whatsoever. Sorry if it's bad! Kay, sorry for asking, but do any of you have gmail accounts? Cause I can't get my fanfiction email alerts to work. They just randomly stopped :(**

**Disclaimer- I'm a thirteen year old girl for crying out loud!**

**Katie POV (Eee! Haven't done this in a while!)**

I slapped Travis and it felt absolutely perfect. But I don't know what came over me, kissing Malcolm like that... It was like I went from angry to horrible. My fingers in his blonde hair, it felt... wrong. With Travis it felt like perfection.

I can't pretend that I didn't see Travis's eyes as I kissed Malcolm. He looked like he went to Hades. I felt bad until I remembered him and Hestia. The times he had hurt me. And the words of a song came into my head...

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails, _

_on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man..._

He always used words to hurt me. He pushed me down. Made me feel worthless. His voice would taunt me in times of pain, screeching. Calling me out when I'm already upset, picking on me the most, just because he could.

So what if I kissed Malcolm _once_? Judging from the lipstick on his face, he had been going with her for a while. When I saw him, I felt my heart break. I came here ready to forgive him, but he had obviously moved on.

"You know," I started, "You really hurt me. When I found out that you were here, I was planning on forgiving you. I saw that it was a crazy party, but I trusted you. Then I see you getting real comfortable with Hestia, and I was heartbroken. But when you still hadn't apologized after all of this, I knew that you just weren't worth it," I said and couldn't hold back the few stray tears falling down my cheek. I grabbed Malcolm's hand and hugged him. I heard a growl from Travis.

"Katie. Please, no..." He tried desperately to break out of Jason's grasp. "I'm sorry, so sorry! I thought you would never forgive me! Connor did all of this! Not me, please Katie," He pleaded.

"Yeah, I really believe that Connor made you kiss her!" I cried, a few more tears running down my face. Travis's face went red and he whispered something incoherent. Déjà vu?

"What was that?" I scoffed angrily. "Spit it out, jerk! Just keep talking like always! What is it this time? My hair looks horrible? My dress makes me look fat? My mascara is bad?" I yelled through my tears.

"No! I would never say anything like that!" He said, looking sad.

"Yeah, right. You've always said things like that to me since we were ten. Face it, Travis. You haven't changed and you never will!" I fell against the wall and slid to the floor and repeated, "Yeah, right." Malcolm sat down and put an arm around me.

He looked guilty and said, "I'm so sorry for everything. For today, for last night, for every single day since we first met. I'm so sorry and I know that saying that won't make it go away, but I'll do anything I can to come close."

I was shocked but didn't let it show. "So you say. You also said that you loved me. And tell me, Hestia, did he say that to you, too?" I asked. Hestia nodded. "I can see you tell that to every girl. I'm not any different! Just another heart to destroy."

"Yeah, I said it to all the girls, but you _are _different! Do you want to know why? Because when I said it to you, I meant it," Travis said and I saw the truth in his eyes.

"Whatever. You're a jerk. Always will be. And you can bet that I won't ever speak to you again." I stood up and Travis finally got away from Jason.

"I-"

"Touch her and you die." Malcolm stepped in front of me. I was thankful for him there; I couldn't trust myself around Travis. "She has made it pretty clear that she doesn't want you."

What happened next amazed me. Travis faked like he was turning away, but spun back and punched Malcolm in the nose, slamming him into the wall.

"Malcolm!" I shrieked. I ran to him and saw the blood pouring down his face. "You- you-" I couldn't find a word to describe him.

"Shut up for once, Kit- Kat," He smirked. He picked me up with a arm under my back and the other under my legs and ran.

**Travis POV**

The growl was out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Katie. Please, no..." I was desperately thwacking around to break out of Jason's iron grip. "I'm sorry, so sorry! I thought you would never forgive me! Connor did all of this! Not me, please Katie," I pleaded.

"Yeah, I really believe that Connor made you kiss her!" I cringed. She was right.

"I still love you," I mumbled.

What was that?" She scoffed angrily. "Spit it out, jerk! Just keep talking like always! What is it this time? My hair looks horrible? My dress makes me look fat? My mascara is bad?" The tears were rolling down her face.

I knew that she was right, but I replied anyway, "No! I would never say anything like that!" I felt horrible.

"Yeah, right. You've always said things like that to me since we were ten. Face it, Travis. You haven't changed and you never will!" Right then I saw how much all of the bad things I had said had hurt her.

I put my all of my heart into my next words. "I'm so sorry for everything. For today, for last night, for every single day since we first met. I'm so sorry and I know that saying that won't make it go away, but I'll do anything I can to come close."

"So you say. You also said that you loved me. And tell me, Hestia, did he say that to you, too?" She asked. Hestia nodded. "I can see you tell that to every girl. I'm not any different! Just another heart to destroy." Shoot.

"Yeah, I said it to all the girls, but you _are _different! Do you want to know why? Because when I said it to you, I meant it," I told her, hoping she would believe me. It was true, after all.

"Whatever. You're a jerk. Always will be. And you can bet that I won't ever speak to you again." Ouch. Her words stung what little heart I had left. I pulled with all my strength and broke away from Jason.

I was just about to tell her just how much I truly loved her when Malcolm stepped in front of Katie. "Touch her and you die. She has made it pretty clear that she doesn't want you."

What I did next was for love. I slugged Smarty in the nose and he slammed into the wall.

"Malcolm!" She screamed. Ugh, no the reaction I was hoping for. The blood was all over the little thief's face, and she was over him, crying. "You- you-" She seemed at a loss for words.

I took this to my advantage and picked her up bridal style **(May it be on record that I despise this term, but it was essential to this part) **and started to run.

**Ooh! Where will he take her? What will he say? How will she respond without Malcolm there? Is Malcolm okay? To find out, check in soon! BTW- I do not own 'Mean' by Taylor Swift. But she is awesome. Just saying. – Abby;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen already? Awesome! Thanks to my amazing reviewers, now I have twenty five reviews on this story! Well, it's big for me. I had some mixed reactions to Travis punching Malcolm. And as to whether Malcolm likes Katie or was just being nice, I still am deciding. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Warning: It gets very... romantic?**

**Disclaimer: Really? It's been fifteen chapters- I'm not Rick.**

**Katie POV**

"Ahhhh! Let me go you jerk!" I screamed. Travis was still lugging me along. "Why the Hades did you punch Malcolm? He was trying to protect me from a thing like this!" I yelled, hitting him.

"I supposed to be kissing you! He kissed you!"

"_I_ kissed _him_! There was no need to break his nose!" I said angrily. "You're just upset that I've moved on!" I tried to break away. Suddenly he stopped and I looked around. "Why are we in your dad's temple?"

"Because we need to talk. I know that you don't actually have feelings for that nerd," He said, putting me down.

"He isn't a nerd! He is a sweet guy that I care about! And _he _doesn't tell me I'm ugly."

He winced. "You know why I said those things-"

I cut him off. "Why couldn't you just tell me you liked me like a normal person? Why did you have to break me down?"

"I'm not good with... feelings. I can't just say things like that." He replied quietly. I resented him for hitting Malcolm. He wasn't getting off that easy.

"You just don't get it. You obviously moved on with Hestia. And I've moved on with Malcolm. Kissing him was better than with you." It was a big fat lie. My head was telling me to be angry, but my heart was telling me to kiss him.

"Katie, you and I both know that isn't true." He scooted closer to me. "You know that you still want me, but you're using him as an excuse." I knew he was right, and I put my head down.

"Katie, it's okay. Come here," he said, opening his arms.

My head won out. "So what if I don't have feelings for Malcolm? You were still a jerk and a heartbreaker. And no matter what you do, I will never kiss you."

He looked hurt. "You know in your heart that there is nothing you'd like to do more than forgive me." He was killing me. It used all of my resolve for what I said next.

"Travis, I need you to believe me when I say this. I don't care about you anymore, I don't love you," I said, holding back my tears. He let a tear fall.

"Katie, you can't do this to me! I've spent almost half of my life in love with you. Please don't tell me that you don't care! I can't take it!" He pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard.

I was crying as I pushed away. "Travis, this is hard enough already! Stop! You're only hurting yourself..." And me, I thought. "I can't do this!"' I screamed and threw my arms around him. "I hate you so much, but I really want to give in to my heart and kiss you!"

"Then do it," He whispered. So I basically threw all caution out the window and kissed him. This time, as I ran my fingers through his curls, it felt like I was bad. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so... right. Cliché?

"He pulled away for air a while later. "Katie, I can see that you don't feel right about this. But I must tell you, it is." He touched my arm and I shivered.

"What is wrong with me? How did this even happen? Why am I-" Travis kissed me again, and it was perfect. I was so angry at myself. The me from a week ago would have committed suicide at this madness. But I couldn't bring myself to stop.

Travis pulled away when he saw the tears on my face. "Katie? Are you okay?" NO! I wanted to shout. He just didn't get how much this was affecting me.

"I'm not okay. I'm crazy and an idiot for trusting you, but you pull me in and I kiss you, even though I know it will only hurt me. I am stupid to believe that you care about me for more than a girl to make out with, and I am mad to think that you won't just break my already fragile heart. So no, I'm not okay."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No. I can't believe I even let it get this far..." I looked at our disheveled hair, my wrinkled dress and my smudged makeup. "I shouldn't have ever come here. Now I'm going back to the temple to help Malcolm. And more importantly, forget about you."

"What the Hades, Katie? What are you doing? That was perfect and you can't tell me you don't feel something there, when I do this," he touched my arm and I quivered, "And this," he touched his lips lightly to my neck and my knees went weak, "And this." He sat me on his lap and gave me the most passionate, heated kiss yet.

"YOU SON OF A-"

**Malcolm POV **

I was surprised when Katie kissed me. But I knew the more heated I made it look, the angrier Travis would get. So I smiled. He looked like he was in agonizing pain as we pulled apart. Good, he deserved it.

It felt pretty dang good to tell him off. Watching him get slapped was especially nice.

Now, the punch, that hit me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to fight back. I heard my bone crack as I hit the wall. I faintly remember Katie hovering over me. She was yelling at Travis and then I heard a scream and she was gone.

"Malcolm? Can you hear me? Wiggle your fingertips. Come on," A voice said. It might have been Piper.

"Well, he isn't dead. I would be able to feel that," A deep voice said, one that I hadn't heard in a while. Was that Nico? **(For SabrinaSilvercharm!)**

"Oh, thank Gods. I was so worried. The next time I see Travis, he's gonna wish he never met Katie!" Piper replied, venom in her last sentence.

I tried to say 'I'm alive', but it came out as "Imawuv" .

"Yes, I do believe he's alive," Said a voice I recognized as Apollo. "He just needs a little-" He did something and I felt my nose shift a bit.

I was able to sit up now. "Thank you, Lord Apollo. Now, where is Travis? Who would like to supply me with a shotgun?"

**How was it? Were Travis and Katie too much? Malcolm is very angry, as you can see. Who will be the one to walk in on Travis and Katie? How did Nico get there? Are the Gods back to normal yet? All will be known, soon! Sorry for the shortness! Review!- Abby;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen! Thanks to my reviewers! You are awesome. I'm sorry if you didn't like the last chapter; I am just a person. I'm also sorry about the last chapter being so short! Anyway, you probably just want to read the story, so... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**Previously:**

_**Katie POV**_

_He sat me on his lap and gave me the most passionate, heated kiss yet._

_"YOU SON OF A-"_

_**Malcolm POV**_

_I was able to sit up now. "Thank you, Lord Apollo. Now, where is Travis? Who would like to supply me with a shotgun?"_

_-Present-_

**Malcolm POV**

Nico smiled wide, a rare occurrence for him. He snapped and a BB gun was in my hand. "It's not a shotgun, but it will hurt like, uh... Hades? Whatever, it will hurt."

"Thanks, man. When did you get here?" I asked him.

"Bout five minutes ago. You were still out. _Someone _here has been putting all of this on Hephaestus TV. So everyone at Camp is buzzing. I was the only one able to shadow travel up here." I nodded.

"Please tell me that Stoll slugging me was not on television. I will die of embarrassment." A smile was on the corner of Nico's mouth.

"It was on TV all right; all the Aphrodite girls were like, 'Oh! He's so sweet! And brave! Standing up for her! He is so mine when he gets back!'" Nico mocked. A pleased smile found its way onto my face.

"Seriously? If I murder that piece of minotaur dung, they'll love me even more! Who is coming with me?" I beamed.

Piper, Thalia and Jason's hands went up. "Awesome! Nico, if you would?" I gestured and Nico snapped again. They had guns, too. "Okay, man, lay down. You have to be exhausted." He nodded graciously and curled up on the carpet.

"You guys ready? Let's go make Stoll confetti!" I yelled and we ran off. "Who knows where he went? I was, you know, unconscious, at the time..." I said after a few seconds.

Thalia looked around and pointed to the right. "That way. I hope he isn't doing anything to her. If he is, I'll wring his neck!" She fumed.

"If he does anything to her, I'll charmspeak him to jump off a cliff! And if he lives, you two can electrocute him!" Piper said happily. The two siblings smiled and nodded.

Okay, there are a few logical places he would take her. The shrine to Demeter, The main throne room of his father's temple. Let's just check them out in that order, okay?" I asked and we headed to Demeter's shrine.

The room was beautiful. Annabeth had done a great job. I was a little angry at her part in all of this. Usually she was the most logical, but to help with a Stoll plot? I was surprised. But, anyway, there was no sign of Stoll or Katie.

The throne room was brilliantly set up, but free of Stoll. That left one more place. As we walked in the direction of Hermes's temple, I braced myself. Who knows what that jerk could have done to her.

"Kay, guys, lock and load," I whispered. They obeyed. I took a breath and kicked open the door. Katie stood up and ran in the corner.

All of the guns dropped except for Thalia's. She gasped and yelled, "YOU SON OF A-" before shooting with precision and hitting Travis's shoulder head on.

"WHAT THE HADES! THALIA, YOU MOTHER-" Travis started yelling but Jason hit him with an blow to the jaw. He slumped down the wall and his head lulled.

"Katie! Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Piper asked as we ran to Katie's spot in the corner. "How dare he do that? Thalia, shoot him again!"

"No," Katie whispered. "I let him kiss me. I was in a bad place and he started to play with my emotions. I'm so stupid..." She shook her head and a few tears fell. "He took advantage of my weakness. Said the things that would make my feelings come back..."

"Are you kidding me, Katie? I thought you hated that dipstick?" Jason growled. "We did all of this, and you go right back to him?"

"Gods, Katie, you were making out with the guy that broke my nose and almost killed me! It was only like, ten minutes ago!" I was seriously angry. Doing all of this for nothing.

"You guys don't understand! He-" Katie started.

Piper was fuming. "You're right! We _don't_ understand! Go back to your precious boyfriend! You two _deserve_ each other! Be crazy all you want, just don't expect us to stay and watch!" She yelled. She grabbed Jason's hand and they stormed out.

Thalia was just as angry as Piper. "Katie! Why? Piper's right, you _are_ crazy! I saw how you were last night! He was the one who did that to you, or don't you remember?" She stomped off after the other two.

Then it was just Katie and I. I shook my head at her. "I thought you were different, Katie. I guess that I was wrong. Remind me never to trust you again." I gave one last angry look and then turned away.

I heard a small sob. "Malcolm, I-"

"What, Gardener?" I spat. I really didn't want her 'innocent' act right now. "What other excuses have you crafted?" The venom on my words was precise.

"I shouldn't have done it. It was wrong. I know that. I knew it before, and even when it was going on. But he gets in my head..." She sniffed.

"Rule number one of battle- Don't let the enemy in your head. Oops, looks like you failed, which means you die. Be careful, 'Katie- kat'." I knew that would hit hard. I took my gun and a BB implanted itself in the wall, grabbing a hair off Travis's adjacent head.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me. "Well, see you, Kates, hope you're happy. Oh wait, no I don't." I walked out, cackling like an evil villain.

I felt mean and rude, but I shrugged it off. I found Piper, Jason and Thalia in the throne room. "Well you might be happy to know that I continued your yelling and scared her out of her wits by shooting so close to Travis that it pulled out a hair," I said as I sat down and earned a respectful smirk from Thalia.

"Good. I still can't believe that she did that, though. Gods, why can't we have one day without drama?" Jason exclaimed.

"Because we're demigods, dear Jason. Nothing will ever be simple for us," Piper sighed and laid her head in his lap. "Does anyone else feel like we're in a soap opera?" I smiled.

"I can see it now, 'Demigods gone crazy'. We aren't the crazy ones, though," I laughed. "We would be the hottest thing on primetime!" I stood up and took a bow.

"I think _some_ people may be too crazy for television. A hospital, maybe. But the four of us would be awesome stars and get mortals to serve us, and be all famous!" Jason chuckled.

"Oh, you're so right, little bro. We would have people just begging for our autographs! And we could be like, 'No, not cool enough'. And have parties with other famous people!" Thalia guffawed. Suddenly, I heard a terrified yell. Sounded like Connor.

"Hello, children," A familiar voice said. I looked over to see a woman in Greek armor, a spear and an owl perched on her shoulder.

"Mom! You're back to normal! Thank Gods!" I ran up and hugged her. "So much has happened," I sighed.

**Sorry for the bitterness of this. I have gotten almost no sleep lately. And I just found out that my two friends/neighbors that I have known for nine years are moving soon. Well, hope you liked it. I need some ideas- should it get better soon or go on for a while more? Review, review and more review! Recommend it if you like it, even. Love you guys!- Abby;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen! So, I have like absolutely no ideas for this chapter; sorry of it's really bad. Hope you liked the last chapter; I got a request for Malcolm's POV. Was it okay? I know he was a little OOC... Also, to GodoftheSeas21- I'm sorry about that! But I think Travis will redeem himself eventually... Until then- Stay tuned and enjoy! By the way, I got a few readers upset with the last few chappies, and if you were one then I'm so sorry. Hope this makes you feel better.**

**Disclaimer: In the words of the great Travis from Chapter 15, 'Are you freaking kidding me?' I don't own PJO.**

**Travis POV**

When that nerd Malcolm and his cronies walked in, I knew there was going to be trouble. I mean, I just slugged the kid and broke his nose. I let my mind wander for a nanosecond about how it had healed.

"YOU SON OF A-" was what I heard right before I felt the quick, acute pain in my shoulder. I saw Thalia holding a BB gun with a prideful smile on her face.

"WHAT THE HADES! THALIA, YOU MOTHER-" I was about to add my favorite curse at the end when Jason came at me and I was knocked into the wall, another pain, but in my chin. Sparky cuffed me!

After that, I was knocked out for a while. I don't know how long it was, all I know is that when I woke up, Katie was alone in the corner balling her eyes out, a BB was in the wall a centimeter away from my head with a few hairs attached, and I wad a _massive_ headache.

"W-what happened? How long was I out? K-Katie- Kat?" I asked. She glared at me stonily.

"Don't call me that, you jerk. Everyone hates me because of you! By the way, you hear those screams? That's Connor. And they'll be coming for you next. Be careful," She said and let a tear fall down. Then she whispered something that sounded like, 'don't let the enemy in your head." Weird.

"Did all of the drinks wear off? Oh Gods, Hestia's going to murder me," I heard a slight growl from Katie. I hit my head against the wall. Probably not the best time to bring that up.

"Look, Katie, how can I make this up to you? I can get almost anything you want-"

"You're so clueless," She cut me off. "You did some things that can't be made up for with a stolen i-phone. Or a Rolex, or a BMW**(Piper!)**. Now all of those people out there don't trust me. All because you couldn't just let go..." She exclaimed, slamming her fist on the wall.

"Katie, you can hate me all you want, but I can't let go. I hate it, but it's true; I have never fallen so hard in my life. I know that I sound like a love-struck idiot, and it's what I am. I just can't get away from this. I will never give up. I need you," I said, and it was the truest thing ever to come out of my mouth ever.

"Then can we start over? Put the stupid past behind us? Because we've been like this for almost a full day and I am sick of it," She said quietly.

"I am, too. We need to begin again," I pulled her into a hug but she pushed away.

"I don't hug strangers. Let's start out with friends, and we'll see where it goes. I'm not going to have this whole charade again," She told me. I was a little disappointed, but at least it was a start.

I held out my hand. "Stoll, Travis Stoll," I put on my signature smirk.

"Katie Gardener," She shook my hand and added, "And if you dare prank me I will kick your butt." Ah, same old Katie. "Why don't we head down to Aphrodite's temple? And let me do the talking."

"I guess so," I smiled, and we started to make our way there.

**Annabeth POV (Her views may surprise you!)**

I feel bad about this, but I watched Thalia and Artemis's fight with childlike glee. That witch needed a good slap. I was so anticipating it until Connor came in. I got excited again when Thalia yelled, "Having fun? HAVING _FUN? _YOU ARE MOST DEFINITELY THE BIGGEST JACK-" but, alas, Jason tackled her.

I watched all of the fighting with wide eyes and a heavy heart knowing that I had helped with this party and all the badness that had come with it. Poor Travis. Poor Katie.

But I swear, when Katie kissed my brother, I felt a little weird. I didn't know he felt that way about her. He usually told me everything! But the smile on his face was hard to ignore.

As Travis punched Malcolm out, I had a mixture of emotions. There was the obvious anger at him for hurting my brother, but also a grudging respect for him. He was showing just how much he loved Katie. It could be the sweetest thing I'd ever seen. Ugh, I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite!

I was a bit worried when I saw Travis run out with Katie in his arms. She gave me an upset and horrified look as she whooshed by. It didn't look like she was scared of him. More like... herself?

The buzz died down and I took a look at Malcolm. He had been down for about three minutes when Nico got there. He inspected Malcolm briefly and then approached me.

"Hey," he said in his gravelly voice.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" I asked him. He couldn't just pop in at this time on a coincidence.

"I couldn't stand just watching this on TV anymore, not real enough. I swear you guys seem like a soap opera!" He replied and my jaw dropped. I looked around and felt like an idiot, just then noticing the cameras everywhere.

"How long has this been on TV? I will kill Connor!" I said, irritated.

Nico cracked an uncommon smile. "Since," he made air quotes, "Swag time!" He cracked up. "What did Connor do to those drinks?" He asked me. Piper had told me.

"The jerk put a potion in them to act the opposite of themselves. I hate him, but it was actually really clever, I must admit. But my mom scares me..." I said, shivering. Did I just compliment Connor Stoll?

"You think _your_ parent is scary? Look at my dad!" I saw Hades giggling with Zeus and Hera. "The other campers were laughing so hard at me! I had to summon a few undead warriors to get them to stop. I mean, come on! That's one strong potion."

I held in a laugh. "Yeah. Let's go check on my brother. I really don't need another case of amnesia on my hands," I said, staring pointedly at Percy and Jason. He laughed slightly and we walked over.

Piper was talking to Malcolm, even though he seemed to be still unconscious. "Malcolm? Can you hear me? Wiggle your fingertips. Come on," She said to him.

"Well, he isn't dead. I would be able to feel that," Nico added.

"Oh, thank Gods. I was so worried. The next time I see Travis, he's gonna wish he never met Katie!" Piper replied venomously.

Malcolm shifted and said something like, "Imawuv".

"Yes, I do believe he's alive," said Apollo, who had been inspecting Malcolm. "He just needs a little-" He did something and Malcolm's nose shifted a bit.

My brother sat up suddenly. "Thank you, Lord Apollo. Now, where is Travis? Who would like to supply me with a shotgun?" I giggled a bit.

Nico smiled wide. He snapped and a BB gun was in Malcolm's hand. "It's not a shotgun, but it will hurt like, uh... Hades? Whatever, it will hurt."

"Thanks, man. When did you get here?" My brother asked him.

"Bout five minutes ago. You were still out. _Someone _here has been putting all of this on Hephaestus TV. So everyone at Camp is buzzing. I was the only one able to shadow travel up here." Malcolm nodded.

"Please tell me that Stoll slugging me was not on television. I will die of embarrassment." A smile was on the corner of Nico's mouth. I felt a increasing surge of déjà vu at this exchange.

"It was on TV all right; all the Aphrodite girls were like, 'Oh! He's so sweet! And brave! Standing up for her! He is so mine when he gets back!'" Nico mocked.

Malcolm was beaming like a kid on Christmas morning. Oh no. "Seriously? If I murder that piece of Minotaur dung, they'll love me even more! Who is coming with me?"

Piper, Thalia and Jason's hands flew in the air. "Awesome! Nico, if you would?" Malcolm gestured and Nico snapped again. They had guns, too. "Okay, man, lay down. You have to be exhausted." He nodded graciously and curled up on the carpet. Poor Nico. That much work must make him sleepy.

"You guys ready? Let's go make Stoll confetti!" My brother yelled and they ran off. This was going to get bad. I knew Travis would never intentionally hurt Katie, but the rest of them didn't. And with those guns, they could seriously hurt him!

I started to run after them but Percy came up and grabbed my arm. He shook his head. "It'll only make it worse. I know that you're feeling for Travis; I am too. But this isn't our fight."

I nodded solemnly and leaned on his chest. "You're right. But they could hurt Travis. And Katie gave me a look like she didn't trust herself. So she might be making up with him and they'll come in with the wrong idea, and..."

Percy pulled me in. "I know, I know." He kissed the top of my head. He was taller than me again! Ugh.

"Looks like we'll have to just wait," I said and we went to sit in a corner.

Not even five minutes had passed when we heard Thalia's voice, "YOU SON OF A-". I let my head it the wall. Everyone went quiet. A pinging sound was heard and then Travis's voice.

"WHAT THE HADES! THALIA, YOU MOTHER-" and then a silence. A minute or two passed in silence and then and then another ping. After no sounds for another few seconds, I sighed.

"Just as I thought. The aftermath of this will be Hades. This is horrible. Travis was shot! And I wonder who was hit the second time?" I said angrily. Percy glumly laid an arm around me.

"AHHHHH!" I heard and my head snapped up. It was Artemis. "WHAT AM I WEARING? GET OFF ME!" She yelled, pushing a very angry Prometheus off of her.

"What is going on?" Hera screeched. "Who did this?"

"WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO HAVE A RESERVED SPOT IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT!" An extremely livid Hades roared.

"It was that dreadful son of Hermes, Connor!" Demeter yelled indignantly. Connor stood in the corner, shaking. He looked like he had just been sentenced to death, which he probably was.

"Sorry?" He said in a small voice.

"SORRY DON'T CUT IT, BOY!" Hades yelled. He looked hilarious in his braids and pink pajamas. "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

"I will take part in the killing of this boy momentarily, but first I must find my injured son," my mother said and snapped. She was now in her usual armor. She started to walk away.

Connor was looking ready to faint. He screamed like a girl and hugged himself. Suddenly, there was a little storm cloud above his head. They crackled with lightning and started pouring rain on his head. Zeus still looked enraged, but a little happier.

"Just a taste, boy. I can do much worse!" He laughed.

**Thanks for reading! Not sure, but I believe that this is my longest chapter yet! I really hoped this reassured your hope in Tratie. It was fun to write in Annabeth's Point Of View. I tried to show her softer side. To all of you that wondered why everyone was mad at Travis, I hope Annabeth helped you. I was upset at myself for the thing with Travis! He is actually my favorite character, aside from the ultimately awesome, always humorous Leo Valdez. Give me your thoughts and constructive criticism is appreciated. I just want you guys to be happy with this! Please no flames and review, review, review! Thanks and love you guys!- Abby;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen, yeah! I cannot believe that I actually wrote this. I soooo could not have done it without the awesome support from you guys. And this was going to be a one-shot! But anyway, at the moment I think that I have almost forty reviews! Amazing. I never thought that I'd get past five! So thank you and pretty please enjoy! BTW this chap might be more Percabeth than Tratie!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick, PJO would have a lot more Tratie... And Percabeth. And Thalico. And Jasper. And Leo with someone(He's all alone!) Get my point?**

**Annabeth POV (cuz it's fun!)**

I looked at Connor, still hanging upside down. "Daddy! Help me!" He screamed.

"Sorry, son. This one deserves punishment. You put me in a suit! A SUIT! You just can't do that," Hermes answered.

I just barely held in a laugh at the exchange. Percy, however, was not as good as I. His guffawing was loud and obnoxious. Fortunately, everyone else was laughing and my crazy boyfriend's giggles were just like everyone else's.

"We should get away from here before it gets even worse," I whispered in Percy's ear. He nodded regretfully and stood up. "Let's go to the throne room. It's quieter in there."

He smiled and we started to tiptoe out. Connor sent a frenzied pleading look at us as we left. I stuck my tongue out gleefully. Percy and I walked out, headed for the throne room.

As we got closer, we heard a few voices. We shared a look and a nod. Percy and I strode straight up to the closed door and stuck our ears to it.

"And then Thalia shot him in the shoulder," I heard Malcolm's voice. So that's what happened.

"And he started to go for Thalia but Jason punched him in the chin and he was knocked out!" Piper's voice was proud. I could just hear the smile on her face.

"Then we all were angry for a while, I shot the wall by Travis's head and we left to come here." Malcolm again.

I looked at Percy and he nodded. He held up a finger. "One," another finger, "two," a final finger and, "Three!" He kicked the door open and we saw an odd sight.

Athena sat on her throne, laughing, while Malcolm was blundering around, going, "I'm Travis, and I'm so awesome that I think it's okay to break people's noses for no reason! And get surprised when I'm shot in the shoulder! I'm a jerk!"

Piper was with him, going, "And I'm Katie, his lover! I'm a liar and make people do things just do go mess it up again! I like to make Travis angry and then kiss him five seconds later! I'm a jerk, too!"

Percy and I stood there, probably looking like idiots. My mother almost never laughed. Malcolm and Piper stopped their impression and stared at us. It was really awkward for a moment; there was complete silence except for Connor's shrieks of peril.

And then all but Percy and I broke into chortles and giggles. I was dumbfounded at the scene before me. My mother laughing and my brother being mean and a rude jerk? This was seriously messed up.

"What the Hades?" Percy asked, clearly equally confused. "Why did you shoot Travis? He did nothing to you!" He said furiously, getting up in Thalia's face. He actually was pretty intimidating, with his height of 6' 1" and her still looking like a fifteen year old.

"He was a jerk! No one yells at me! That includes you, _Σημαίνει πρόσωπο!"_ She yelled, which my brain translated to be 'mean person'. At least she wasn't cursing in English. She pulled her gun back out.

This was one jacked up day. When we got back to Camp, I was going to need a nap. "Guys, let's not do this right now..." Piper said, and I detected magic in her voice. I had an urge to walk straight back to Camp that instant.

"The girl is right," my mother declared and stood up off her throne. Looks like even Gods weren't all immune to Charmspeak. Go figure.

Just as we all started to get up, there was a knock on the door and a sigh. There stood Travis, with blood on his arm and an exhausted looking Katie. There faces were in apologetic smiles and they looked at Malcolm, Thalia, Jason and Piper.

"First thing's first. We wanted to say that we are sorry for dragging you into our issues. And if we hurt you, then we'll do anything we can to make it up to you," Katie said resolutely.

"Malcolm, I'm so sorry for what happened back there. It was a bonehead move and I know that it was embarrassing. You can punch me if it'll make you feel better," Travis added, looking at my brother, whose face looked overcrowded with different emotions.

There was a silence where Katie and Travis looked at each other. I imagine the silent conversation went something like this-

Travis- This isn't working!

Katie- Give it a minute. One of them has to feel bad and accept the apology!

Travis- Are you sure about that?

I knew this was going to get ugly between Travis and Malcolm soon if I didn't step in. I stepped forward in front of Katie and Travis. "It doesn't take Argentum and Aurum to figure out that they're telling the truth," I said quickly.

"Yeah. They really didn't do too much more than have relationship issues. You don't shoot us when we have relationship issues? I've punched you in the face, Malcolm, and you didn't take a gun to me," Percy said, coming up next to me. I remembered the time Percy had punched Malcolm.

_**!#$%^&*()Flashback!)(*&^%$#!**_

Percy and I had just gotten in a huge fight; Drew had Charmspeaked Percy into kissing her. I was totally ballistic and didn't believe him, thinking he had just gotten bored of me.

I sat in my cabin, under the covers of my bed. Malcolm sat nearby, drawing a blueprint. I had instructed him to tell Percy that I wasn't there.

A few minutes had passed before Percy came in. "Where is she?" He asked gruffly. "I need to talk to her, explain." I wanted to yell at him, but was too curious as to what he was going to tell Malcolm.

"She isn't here," Malcolm replied simply. I heard a slight growl from Percy.

"She has to be here! I've looked everywhere else! Do you know where she is?" Percy replied furiously. I was worried about Malcolm's reply. He was good with loopholes; he could say that I was nearby or something.

"Yes, I do know where she is. But I have been instructed not to tell you where that may be. She is quite irritated with you at the moment," Malcolm said plainly.

I looked out the edge of my covers to see Percy holding Malcolm up by the collar of his shirt. "You tell me where she is. NOW." Malcolm smiled slightly and shook his head. Percy frowned. "Fine, I don't want to do this, but I have no choice!"

And Percy punched Malcolm in the cheek so hard that he flew into a bedpost. "Now you feel like telling me?" He asked with false sweetness. But Malcolm was out cold.

I jumped out of my bed. "Percy! What- why did you do that? Malcolm did nothing-" He cut me off with a swift kiss. "Tell me why you kissed Drew?" I asked.

He sighed. "I told you, she Charmspeaked me into it! I couldn't help it; her magic's strong." I hugged him and he smiled. "I love you," he whispered. I was stunned. I wasn't expecting him to say that.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain, hit me with those green eyes," I replied, kissing his cheek. "Forever and Always."**(Get it?)**

_**!#$%^&*()End of flashback)(*&^%$#!**_

"Well I was kind of _out cold_, so I don't see how I could have," Malcolm replied, sneering. "Travis deserved it."

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't go back in time. I wish I could take back all that I said and did, but it's impossible. All I can do is apologize," Travis said weakly.

"Piper, when you and Jason were fighting about Reyna," Piper's face fell and Jason shivered at the name, "did we yell at you, make you cry and make fun of you?" I asked.

She looked distressed. "Well, no, but-"

"We didn't," I cut her off. "So why should you do that to them now? It's no different."

"Well, I guess you're right..." Piper replied and Jason nodded. He looked upset that the Reyna issue was brought up again. That was a rough month of heartbreak, anger and jealousy. But that's another story.

So Piper and Jason came to stand by Percy and I. Now Thalia and Malcolm were staring at all of us as if we were aliens. Athena was perplexed and staring at the eight of us in anticipation.

**Hey, hope you liked it. What will Malcolm and Thalia do? I am thinking about having a story to elaborate on the Reyna fight mentioned in the story. Should I? Anyway, thanks for being awesome! Review if you feel like it!- Abby;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen! I am so excited! Thanks to the amazing readers who have reviewed, putting my number a little above forty! Can we make it fifty? I would be so happy, like extra chapter happy, hint hint. Anyway- I totally love all the favorites and alerts. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**To 3rd Bookworm- I was trying to put in some stuff from my favorite songs, but nice job for noticing :)**

**Disclaimer: The characters are Rick's, but the plot, however strange as it may be, is all mine, with a little help from Athena333!**

**Thalia POV (Now I just need Jason and Nico and I'll have all the kids!)**

What the Hades? Why were Piper and Jason going over to _their_ side? My own brother! That little traitor. You would think that e would be on my side; he hated Travis, but him and his romantic junk took over. But, then again, he was a boy.

"Fine, be that way. Malcolm and I seem to be the only ones who aren't _insane._ I mean, seriously!" I shouted, infuriated. Was Malcolm the only person with a brain in the room? "No offence, Lady Athena."

"No problem. I can see many ways this could turn out. I shouldn't intervene. Plus, I have children on either side, so it would be unwise to choose either one. And I'm not the Goddess of Wisdom for a no reason," She smiled, looking amusedly at Malcolm and Annabeth, who were glaring ferociously at each other.

"Guys, this has blown way out of proportion! Can't we just talk about this calmly, like normal people?" Piper asked, her voice pleading desperately.

"That chance passed when he broke my nose. You just can't go back from a thing like that!" Malcolm answered crossly.

"How can you say that, Malcolm? After all that Percy and I have done, and we've been worse that this, and you let us off, but you punish these two poor people for having a fight?" Annabeth asked. Ugh, I couldn't believe that she was actually on the side of those two Χαζοί άνθρωποι **(stupid people)**.

"Καρυκευμάτων μου είναι μια βιβλιοθήκη!" Jason yelled at me. I almost started to roll on the floor, laughing. Jason's Greek still wasn't very good; he probably hadn't meant to say, 'my pickles are a library!"

I could see everyone else holding in giggles as they processed what Jason had said. Even Athena had cracked a smile. "Umm, Jase, do you realize what you just said?" Piper asked, hardly containing her laugh now.

"I said, 'shut up', right?" He asked, confused.

"No, bro. 'Shut up' is σκασμός. You said something very different, but much more funny..." I laughed, relishing Jason's look of contemplation. I swear I could see the gears turn in his head as he figured it out.

"Oh! Uh, um, sorry! I really have to work on that!" Jason said, blushing madly. Piper kissed his cheek and he went even redder. Gods, they were just like Percy and Annabeth; kissing for stupidity. I was just a bit jealous of that, having someone to talk to, to care about me...

**Warning- randomness ahead!**

What am I saying? 'Ανόητη, ανόητη!' I mentally cursed myself. **(Stupid, stupid!)** I was a hunter! No boys for me. They were stupid idiots! Well, there was Nico... No!

Whatever. Jason and Piper were still laughing about his mishap. Percy and Annabeth were discussing something in the corner. Travis and Katie were looking quite uncomfortable in the middle of the floor. Malcolm was glaring menacingly at Travis.

I went and sat down next to Malcolm. He looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks for sticking with me," he said quietly. "I really need to get back at that jerk. He turned my own sister against me."

"No prob. I want to get back at him, too. Keep in mind, Annie is my best friend, too. Plus my brother. Let me just say, shooting him felt pretty good," I replied under my breath and he laughed slightly.

"I don't like owls pooping on my head," he muttered. I grinned faintly, remembering the owl trained by Travis and Connor that had flown around camp once while I was visiting. It had given Malcolm and anyone around him little 'presents' for a month. He was seriously angry after that.

"Well I don't like holographic manticores," I mumbled back. Now it was Malcolm's turn for a faint smile. Travis and Connor had made a holograph machine and fixed it to make a very realistic-looking manticore planning on helping Gaea destroy the Gods. It was controlled by a remote, possessed by two certain sons of Hermes.

The Hunters and I chased the thing around Camp and the surrounding neighborhoods. They actually kept it going for two days, annoying me immensely. So I had a bone to pick with Stoll, too.

"We need to figure out how to end them," Malcolm whispered to me, and I nodded. "No one is pranking us and getting away with it."

**I hate having to keep writing 'whispered' or 'mumbled', so telling you beforehand, this conversation is whispered. **

"I agree completely. We need to make them upset, and we need to do it soon. It's going be even harder with the others on their side, so we need a strong plan. That's your job, owl boy," I replied, my voice barely audible.

"I already have a few ideas, the best one I think being that we lie low for a while, and then spring an attack. If we try, we can probably get most of Camp on our side. We just have to get a perfect prank."

"That sounds perfect! You are a genius. We will do that one. But we _can_ _not under any circumstances let Chiron, Mr.D or anyone from the Demeter Cabin know about this. Only tell people you trust."_ I said sharply.

"Okay, but the first stage of that plan is to fake an apology and get them to trust us so we can get in on what to do. So we need to act like we aren't at all angry for a while until we can get everything together," Malcolm told me.

"Ugh, we have to apologize? But I'm not sorry!" I complained quietly.

"You don't have to actually mean it; I hope that you don't, really. But it's crucial to the plan. We need this. Now are you ready?" He asked and I reluctantly nodded.

**No longer whispering!**

Malcolm stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. We walked to the front of the room. About twenty minutes had passed since Percy and Annabeth entered.

"Hey! Listen up!" I yelled, getting everyone to look at me irritably, except Athena, who was looking interested once again. "Malcolm and I have something to say!"

Malcolm cleared his throat and I almost laughed. "We have come around to your way of thinking and have decided to for give you and apologize. We are formally sorry for everything. We forgive you for everything."

Everyone looked pleasantly surprised. "We don't want to fight any more; this went way too far. Sorry." I finished.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if you don't like Thalia and Malcolm working together. And prepare for some not so nice pranks! Hope you like this and look forward to what is to come. I have decided to write my Reyna story. It won't be uf for a while, though!- Abby;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Omg omg omg! I have twenty chapters *happy dance*. So so so so sorry this took so long! Hope you like it, though! Sorry for the really random part with Thalia and her thing with Nico in the last chapter. I just think they're perfect for each other. Also, Malcolm might have been too mean, but they don't give him too much characterization in the books, so he could be mean; we don't know. I have my school musical coming up on Friday and Saturday, so I have practices until 6:30 every night, so I won't be able to do my chapter updating very quickly for a few days! So sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I asked for pjo for Easter. I didn't get it.**

**Percy POV**

I actually was pretty surprised that Malcolm and Thalia apologized; they seemed pretty messed up earlier. I didn't know Malcolm as well as Annabeth did, but I did know that he usually doesn't give up easily.

Thalia was the most mastered at anger and grudges, aside from Nico, of course. She never, and I mean _never_, backed down or said that she was sorry. And, more importantly, she never willingly admits a mistake.

There was something up with this, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it. Well, I was until I got distracted by the sudden stop to the screams of terror and pain coming from Aphrodite's temple.

Athena seemed to notice it, too. "Why have they stopped torturing the boy? Have they killed him? They were supposed to leave me some!" She complained like a child. It was quite funny.

"Oh, no! I can't just lose my brother! Who else will I prank with?" Travis fell to his knees in agony. I couldn't decide whether it was real or fake. Either way, it was hilarious.

"They probably haven't killed him; just knocked him out with a wall or he got scared and passed out. He should be fine," I reassured Travis. "They wouldn't kill him; your dad would lose it. You and your idiot brother are fine."

"We should go check back in there. If there is some left, I want to hurt him! I mean, a leather jacket? Streaked hair? Are you kidding me?" Athena said and her children nodded and smiled knowingly.

So we all stood up. Piper was _still _smiling about Jason's 'my pickles are a library' comment from earlier. Jason was walking with his arm around Piper, looking content.

"Hey, Pinecone Face?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Kelp Head?" She replied, smiling a little at the use of our nicknames.

"Where's the dam temple?"**(No, that isn't a spelling mistake- see **_**the Titan's Curse**_**) **I asked and she started laughing, probably remembering our quest one winter to save Artemis and Annabeth.

"But what about the dam snack bar?" She replied between laughs. Everyone looked confused. If you haven't watched the Goddess of wisdom and two of her children looking puzzled, you should try it. It is quite amusing to watch.

"What the Hades?" Jason asked.

I smiled grimly. "Ask the stars..." Thalia and I looked up at the familiar constellation, shaped like a girl with a bow and arrow. It was Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, a friend on that quest who had lost her life to her father and a dragon.

"Umm... Hey, stars. As I said earlier, What the Hades?" Jason said, awkwardly staring up at the stars. "What are they talking about?" Thalia and I were laughing again. We stopped when we received an Annabeth Death Glare. It's almost as bad as Nico's.

"Whatever, Jason. You had to be there. Although I enjoyed the dam conversation, I did like the burrito fight a bit better," Thalia said, beaming at the memory.

"Yeah. That was awesome, but kind of ruined by, you know, the evil skeletal undead warriors," I answered with a shiver.

"You two are crazy. Just to let you know," Piper said, a teasing smile on her face.

"Whatever; you're just jealous!. Let's just go back and make sure that they left a bit of Connor for you to destroy, Lady Athena," I said and turned toward the door.

"How considerate of you, Sea Spawn. But I still hate you and your relationship with my daughter," Athena smirked. My face went red and Annabeth let out an indignant, "Mom!"

Malcolm laughed a bit and muttered, "Good one," and I sent him my deluxe 'I'll kill you later' glare. **(TLT!)** He just smirked like his mother, like he knew something that I didn't. Weird...

I opened the door and we all walked out of Hermes's temple. It was about a three minute walk back to Aphrodite's temple. All of the Gods were standing in a very huge circle around something that I couldn't see.

"Family, what is going on?" Athena asked. The Olympians closest to us turned around.

Artemis was the first to respond. "That idiot boy is what's going on, sister. Him and his stupid inventions!" She said, exasperated.

Thalia groaned. "What the Hades did he do now, milady? Do you want me to shoot him in the head with an arrow?" She asked with a hint of an evil smile.

"No!" Athena exclaimed angrily. "I want to kill him!" She hit her spear against the sparkly pink tile floor.

"Athena, calm down. As to what the boy has done... he had a button that sent all of Camp Half Blood to this spot! Apparently, he had this planned for an emergency. Now all of the children are here!" Artemis replied, clearly irritated.

She stepped away and we saw all of the camp's inhabitants, including a very angry looking Chiron. His tail was swishing swiftly and his eyes were dark. Connor stood terrified in the middle of the almost two hundred campers.

They didn't look happy.

I saw a stray arrow in the wall and assumed that it was from the bow of an irritated looking Will Solace; he must have been in the middle of archery practice.

Clarisse looked like she would start foaming at the mouth and ripping Connor to shreds. "STOLL! WHY THE HADES ARE WE HERE? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ARM WRESTLING MATCH!" Typical Clarisse.

"This is wrong," Connor muttered to himself. "Only my siblings should be here... I need to fix the mechanism..." Sherman, a buff Ares kid, looked very angry at the son of Hermes's mutterings.

"Well, you brought us all here! And I want to go back to camp! I was about to beat Clarisse at arm wrestling!" Then he and Clarisse started yelling about who would've won the contest.

"How did you do this, Connor?" Malcolm asked, clearly intrigued. He looked baffled, which pleased me immensely. I knew that I wasn't the only one in the dark.

Connor pulled out what looked like a simple box made of metal, with a plain red button on top. Malcolm looked at the box, unimpressed. "This is how you got the whole camp to Olympus? Impossible."

Connor looked at his brother. Travis nodded. "The button is a specialized one made for transporting all demigods and other half-humans in an area to wherever this button is," Travis explained. Annabeth was awestruck.

"_You_ invented _that_?" She asked, her mouth opened wide. The sight made me want to roll on the floor, laughing.

"Oh, _Hades_ No! It's a magic gift from dad!" Connor replied. All eyes in the room turned to Hermes. He turned a bright pink and slid down the wall in embarrassment.

"Well, they're here now. How are we supposed to get everyone out of here? There are almost two hundred kids here!" Annabeth said and I give her hand that rests in mine a reassuring squeeze. We've been in MUCH worse situations than this before!

**Sorry, not too long. I kept getting distracted by Facebook. *embarrassed blush*. I am excited to finally have 20 chaps! I only need eight more reviews until I get to my goal of fifty! If you get a chance, check out my multichap- the demigod love triangle. It is based on the Piper Jason Reyna fight mentioned in this story. I just finished the syoc contest in that one. I really would like to thank you for not being upset at me for taking forever to update and I should be back on an every day or at least every other day schedule by Monday the 23rd. Thank you and please review! 50th review gets a cameo!- Abby;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one! Yeah, yeah! Okay, excuse time. You have no idea _how_ bad I feel for neglecting this fic. I have had _absolutely_ no free time and even less motivation. I no longer must go to school, so I will have more time to write... thanks so much for not being angry at me! Hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer: are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me?**

**Annabeth POV**

How the Hades are we supposed to get all of the campers out of here? Clarisse and Sherman have stopped arguing and instead decided to kill Connor, slowly and painfully. The kid is currently having campers take turns slapping him across the face.

"_Ow!_ I'm sorry, alright! This wasn't supposed to happen! Machines malfunction!" Wow. Big word for a Stoll.

I pull Percy away from the campers that are cheering the son of Hermes's pain. My boyfriend gives me a look that seems, well, amused. I, however, am certainly not. I guess my face must look funny because he starts to laugh.

"Jerk! How can you laugh at a time like this? We have a serious issue here!" I glare fiercely at him and he seems taken aback.

"Annabeth, I didn't mean to be annoying, it's just, haven't you wanted to see this for years?" He smiles slightly. I have, of course, but I'm not going to let him win. I cross my arms and made a sound like _'hmph'_, turning to face the wall.

I hear a sigh from behind me. "Whatever..." and a few steps heading away. I am a little confused. He _never_ gives up that easily. I snap around only to see him smirking at me, _less than a foot from his previous position._

"Wow, Percy. Just wow." But I can't help but smile. "I think we need to chat with a certain God of travelers."

So we walk over to the unsuccessfully hiding Hermes, me glaring at Connor as I pass. The other gods don't even look at us; they are so immersed in the pain of this all too deserving child.

"Hermes. How can we get all of the kids back to camp? This is _your_ fault, so _you_ have to fix it. Okay?" I lay a firm hand on the God's shoulder.

"_Excuse_ me?" Hermes replies, glaring up at me from his seated position the floor. "How is this _my_ fault, exactly?"

"Well, you made the kid, taught him his ways, and gave him the _flipping_ remote," Percy answers, stepping in front of me. "Sir," he adds with that cocky smirk that I hate, but honestly gives me chills.

"Don't be sarcastic with a God, boy. It will only hurt you!" Hermes yells. My mother looks over from the circle surrounding Connor. She sends me a warning look.

Percy sighs in mock defeat. "_So_ sorry! But would you be so kind as to _get these children OUT OF HERE?"_ Percy yells. Almost every head turns toward us and I feel like slumping against the wall.

I see Connor lying in a clump on the floor, blood pooling from a scratch on his leg. I gasp, staring at the unconscious boy before me. I notice bruises, cuts and burns all across his sprawled body. I feel nauseous.

"I hate him too, but you didn't need to almost kill him!" I say to the crowd, trying to hold in my anger. "Apollo! Help the boy, for Pete's sake! He'll _die_ if no one does!"

"Would that be such a _bad_ thing?" A voice calls out. Clarisse.

Poseidon stomps the ground angrily, hitting the remote.

Suddenly the world was a blur, and all I can feel is the slight pressure of Percy's hand on mine; screams ring out all around me.

And then the spinning stops. I recognize the Big House in front of me. So we're back at camp. Somehow, the gods aren't carried along.

**Katie POV**

As soon as we were back at camp, Travis grabs my hand and starts to drag me back to the forest.

_"Travis, where are we going?"_

_"Hello?"_

_"Travis!"_

Finally we reach a clearing. "I just think we need a little time to ourselves... away from the loudness and stuff."

"Ummm... okay?" I reply uncertainly.

"So let's get to know each other," he says, turning to face me. "I like romantic comedies and long walks on the beach, how 'bout you?"

**So, there ya go. And it only took a month and a half :). So very sorry for the shortness... Also, I might've had too much fun with the italicizing... Hope to update soon. So close to my fiftieth review! So excited! Review review review! Thanks- Abby;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Back for chapter twenty- two! So sorry, I went from updating every day, to maybe three times a week and then nothing for a while. Just wanted to apologize again. Sooo... wanted to remind you guys about my prize for the fiftieth review. If you are the person, you will have anything you want having to do with the story, as long as I okay it. Cool? Just FYI, if you're into romance and drama, I have a story on fictionpress, username the same as on here, afkd98. Enough of my ranting... onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: are these even necessary anymore? Seriously, are you kiddin' me?**

**Thalia POV**

After that abrubt transfer back to camp, I immediately begin searching for my future partner in crime, Malcolm. I spot him glaring despairingly at the spot where Katie and Travis had disappeared into the forest.

"Get over here, wise guy!" I yell, getting his attention. Honestly, I never understood relationships. "Are you done with your pity party, so we can get to work?" I ask as he comes over.

He sticks his tongue out at me. "Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm. So childish," I smile. Not to say that I don't stick my tongue out right back at him. **(Did that sound weird? I didn't know how to phrase that right!)**

"Whatever. So what's the idea now that we're at camp?" He asks, looking to me for guidance. I resist the strong urge to facepalm. "Do I _look_ like I daughter of Athena, moron? You make the plan!" I whisper- screamed.

Malcolm's face squeezes up in a mask I know is hurt and annoyance. "Well then. Whatever. 'Kay, our first part of the plan is to drum up support and help from other campers. Messing up a relationship is a big job," he says, a jovial smile on his face.

"Yes, indeed," I agree. "Now who else hates Stoll?" I ask, thinking hard. I see Malcolm is doing the same.

"I know! Let's head to my cabin and get paper and a pen so we can make a list," Malcolm smiles, like he has just invented the cure to cancer. Boys.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply and we start to walk to the Athena cabin.

Katie POV

I bust out laughing. "Romantic comedies and long walks on the beach? Really, Travis?" I ask, and his face lights up with that glow I've learned to fear.

"You know that you love it. And me," he says. My jaw drops. We're supposed to be friends! He's really risking ruining this? He claps a hand over his mouth as he sees my face.

"Stop. Reboot. Rewind back thirty seconds!" Travis says quickly.

"Fine. But watch it. I don't want to mess up this friendship before it even starts," I send him a stern look. "So. Getting to know each other. Umm... I like plants and gardening. Now tell me what you _really_ like?" I stare at him, trying to avoid his eyes. Unfortunately I get a glimpse of the hope and longing that hides in them...

"Well, I like thievery, pranks and, uh... I wasn't kidding about the 'rom-coms' thing..." I see his face tinge a light pink color. I push back the want to hug him, fearing awkwardness.

"So... how are you?" Travis asks. I want to laugh out loud. He was less awkward professing his love for me! Boys are crazy.

"Well, you see, I've had a very hectic two days... I sigh and he does, too.

"I'll say..." I hear a voice mutter from behind Travis and I. We slowly turn around to see Piper leaning up against a tree, a knowing look on her face.

**Piper POV**

Ah, thank goodness I'm back at camp. Olympus is too complicated. Home, sweet home. I spot Travis and Katie walk into the forest. I sigh.

I find Jason and tell him that I'll be back soon.

I follow Travis and Katie, knowing that their friendship needs to be monitored for a while so old feelings aren't dragged to the surface.

I sneak quietly through the trees to listen. Fortunately, they are both facing away from me, so I don't have to hide in the itchy trees.

Travis says something about rom-coms, making Katie laugh. "So... how are you?" Travis asks awkwardly. I shake my head. Boys can't do love.

"Well, you see, I've had a very hectic two days..." Katie sighs, and Travis does also.

"I'll say," I can't help but mutter. The two turn sluggishly.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Travis asks, looking annoyed.

"Just at that last part. I didn't know that you liked romance movies? I wonder how campers would react to that knowledge?" I ask hostilely. "Just kidding," I add, seeing his scared face. Hilarious!

"So, are you two okay now?" I ask.

Katie tilts her head slightly. "Yeah, I think we finally are. I think the Fates wanted this to happen. Like, so that everyone would be friends and take away the fighting. So that we could finally be friends," She replies after a moment of what I assume is contemplation.

Travis smiles and nods, but as a daughter of the goddess of love, I could sense the sadness in his heart. His mouth smiles, but his eyes don't. "You're right. I think that this was all necessary to the big picture. Friends is what we were always meant to be," I hear the bitterness in his voice, but Katie doesn't seem to notice.

I think I might be crazy. Feeling sorry for _Travis? Travis Stoll!_ Yep, definitely crazy. But no one could deny that the boy had a big heart. The sad part was, Katie would always see him as a friend while he saw her as his first and only love, the one that got away. **(Sorry, couldn't help it!)** He's just a poor boy, nobody loves him... **(I'm on a roll!)**

"Yeahh... Well we should head back; it's dinner time!" I say, trying to distract myself from those sad, sad eyes.

**So, another update! Hope you liked it. Hope to again soon. Please review; only three left until fifty as I write this! Exciting! Well, at least to me! Sorry for the random song lines in there; I like to listen to music as I write... First person to correctly name the two songs those pieces were from gets a virtual cookie! (::) So happy for summer so I can update more often! Review please! Can we hit fifty? Yes we can!- Abby;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Woohoo! Yeah yeah! I got over fifty reviews! The fiftieth official review was sent by... liviekate! You may pm me a prize option... For my random songs in the last chapter... also liviekate! Here is your cookie- (::)! The songs were the one that got away by Katy Perry and Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. Two of my favorite songs! Especially B.R. ! But enough of random words, there's a story to read!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't get it by now... :)**

**Thalia POV**

Malcolm and I are standing behind the Athena cabin, waiting for everyone to go to dinner. I turn my head slightly as I hear the conch sound. I watch the campers in their single file lines and let loose a small laugh. Kids.

After everyone is gone, Malcolm and I walk into the cabin. I sit on a bench as he rummages for a piece of paper. I stare absentmindedly at the wall, brainstorming ideas for pranks. My brain is cackling.

"Thals!" Malcolm's voice calls me out of my reverie.

"Never call me that again or you lose an eye," I glare menacingly at him.

He smiles and hands me the paper and a pen. "Now, who are some people who hate Stoll?" Malcolm asks, grimacing, I assume at the memory of his broken nose.

"Well, as far as I know, almost everyone hates Travis..." I reply with a sly grin.

Malcolm laughs. "Yeah, you got that right. But not everyone who hates him will necessarily help us. For instance, I know that Annabeth hates him, but she's on his side."

I nod. "You're right. So what's your idea to discriminate between those two groups?"

"We have to go out and get people's opinions on the issue without them knowing what we're planning," Malcolm replies with his 'Eureka!' smile.

"Whatever you say. So when can we start this?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning. We just have to slyly get the word out. Like, make sure that you don't tell them what's going on unless you're SURE that they'll help us. And make sure they don't tell anyone else, either."

"Sounds like a plan!" I reply as I stand up. "So, tomorrow?" I stick out my hand.

"Tomorrow." We shake.

I walk out of the cabin just as dinner is letting out. I see the children of Athena heading back. I run like mad, hoping they didn't see me leave. Wouldn't want anyone getting ideas. I am running so recklessly that I barely notice when I run down Percy.

"PINECONE FACE!" I hear his angry yell behind me.

I slowly turn around with an innocent grin. "Yes?"

"Yes?! You basically just ran over me!" He glares furiously.

"Sorry!" I yell and dive into cabin eight. I roll on the floor, laughing like an escaped mental patient.

I don't stop until I hear someone insistently clear their throat. I feel at the blood drain from my face. I look up.

Annabeth stares at me with her deep eyes. I feel like they're boring into my soul. "Hey, Thalia."

I smile nervously. "Hey, Annabeth... not to be rude, but why the Hades are you in here?"

She laughs, "Because I wanted to check how you were after everything that went on today... But you seem a little disturbed at the moment... Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I reply smoothly, standing up. She seemed to tower over me. One down side of being forever fifteen- people get taller than you.

"Didn't seem like it, the way you ran out of the cabin I happen to know that Malcolm was also in, due to his dinner absence, and almost killed my boyfriend, not to mention the rofl-ing." She sends me a look like, 'confess or else.'

My brain goes into lie- creating mode. "Well, I was in your cabin with Malcolm because we were planning a surprise party for you; thanks for ruining it, by the way! And I ran out because we didn't want you to suspect anything.

"I ran down Percy because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," at least one truth! "And I was laughing at the look on his face!" I crack a smile.

Annabeth looks thoughtful. "Okay? But next time you throw a surprise party, lie to me so it's actually a surprise!" She walks out. I breathe a sigh of relief.

Thank Gods she believed that load of Minotaur dung! I don't know what I would've done if she didn't!

I walk across the room to look out my window. Annabeth is standing statue- still on the porch of cabin three. A few seconds later she dives behind a chair and Malcolm walks out of the cabin.

After about a minute, Annabeth goes inside. Which leaves me to wonder what Malcolm was saying and why Annabeth wouldn't want him to know she heard? Malcolm wouldn't have gone to recruit already?! Gods, for a son of Athena he's damn stupid! And to _Percy_, of all people?! Ugh! We needed to have a talk.

But in the morning, 'cause right now I'm beat! I should be, considering all that I've done today! Though I don't regret a thing. It felt good to finally put Stoll in his place. And if Katie wanted to get in the way, well, she was going to get burned right along with him.

No one gets away with something of this magnitude so easily. If this was in the hunters, the offender would be disowned for causing great unnecessary conflict. If I were Chiron, I would make Travis and Katie have some kind of punishment! But no... it was a 'lover's quarrel'! I call it weirdo raging teen hormones. So glad I can't date. Boys are drama in misleading packaging. Not what I want under my tree on Christmas morning, but that's just me.

**Sorry; pretty short. I am so sorry about the super long wait! By the way, I doubt this interests any of you, but I am obsessed with 'Doctor Who'. It is amazing. If you haven't watched it, watch it. No exceptions! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!- Abby;) P.S.- Fantastic, Allons-y, and Geronimo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Before anything else, I want to tell all of you how truly sorry I am for the super long wait. I have been totally blocked for ideas and I couldn't bring myself to write anything. I kept staring at my stuff and trying to brainstorm, but nothing came. I finally got my brain in order, thank goodness, and I think I'll be able to get back into some kind of schedule now. Thanks for forgiving me! Now, I will try to post a few chapters of things tonight. Hope that you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer- I know I haven't written in a while, but everyone should get it by now. ;D**

**Annabeth POV**

As I walk down to dinner hand in hand with Percy, I notice Malcolm is missing. With further inspection, I see that Thalia is absent, also. My brain naturally goes into worst case scenario mode. Could they be planning something? They didn't seem so content earlier...

I eat quickly, glancing back at my cabin often. I try to catch Percy's eye, but he is emerged in his food, as usual. _Boys_. As soon as possible, I get up. I run wickedly fast to cabin eight. I hide behind the door and wait.

Out of the window, I see Thalia run super fast out of my cabin, nearly killing Percy in the process. He yells something and she turns around. He says something, then her. Suddenly she runs in, falling on the floor in hysterics.

I clear my throat loudly. The laughter stops. Her eyes open. "Hey, Thalia."

A small smile creeps onto her face. "Hey, Annabeth... not to be rude, but why the Hades are you in here?"

I force a laugh, trying to seem nonchalant. "Because I wanted to check how you were after everything that went on today... But you seem a little disturbed at the moment... Are you alright?" I want her to tell the truth, but I doubt she will.

"Yeah," she says smoothly, standing up.

I look down to her, hoping to make her feel guilty enough not to lie. "Didn't seem like it, the way you ran out of the cabin I happen to know that Malcolm was also in, due to his dinner absence, and almost killed my boyfriend, not to mention the rofl-ing." I let my eyes bore into hers, thinking, 'confess...'.

Thalia takes a deep breath. "Well, I was in your cabin with Malcolm because we were planning a surprise party for you; thanks for ruining it, by the way! And I ran out because we didn't want you to suspect anything." _Really?_ She was going with_ that_? Her lie is completely transparent.

"I ran down Percy because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Now, _that _I could believe. "And I was laughing at the look on his face!" She smiles. In my mind, I roll my eyes.

I try to look thoughtful. I have to make her think I'm off her tracks so I can get more information. "Okay? But next time you throw a surprise party, lie to me so it's actually a surprise!" As I walk out, I hear a sigh of relief. She thinks this is over. Ha.

I walk over to cabin three to discuss my suspicions with Percy. I stop with my hand an inch from the doorknob when I hear voices from inside.

Malcolm: 'So what do you think?'

Percy: 'Sorry, man, but I'm with Annie on this one.'

I wince angrily at the nickname. He'll pay for that one.

Malcolm: 'Fine. Suit yourself.'

Suddenly I realize Malcolm's leaving. I quickly hide. My half brother walks out with an irritated look on his face.

I wait until he is a safe distance before knocking. Percy lets me in. "So what's up, Annabeth?" He asks me, patting the spot next to him on a bunk.

"Don't 'What's up Annabeth' me! You first," I say, giving him a knowing look.

He exhales an audible sigh. "You were listening?" I nod, smirking. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the end..." I reply. "Fill me in."

"Basically, Malcolm came in and told me that he still felt weird about earlier. He mentioned that he didn't think Travis and Katie should be forgiven so easily. Then he asked if I agreed and I said I was taking your side. Then he left."

He looks at me, smiling. I guess he thinks he'll get something for taking my side. Oh well. I give him a bottle kiss and his smile grows. "So what do you have to say?" He asks.

I fill him in on Thalia. He glares when I tell him about her laughing at his face. He's cute when he gets angry. "So what do you think is going on, Perce?" I ask him.

"You wanna know what I think? I think that they're planning to do something to everyone who's on Tratie's side." I give him a look at the word 'tratie'. "What? I heard some Aphrodite girls saying it!" I laugh.

"You're mad. Completely and totally _mad_!" I giggle. I lightly touchy my lips to his, smiling.

A few seconds later, we hear a knock at the door. Upon opening it we see Piper. "Hey, guys. Sorry to interrupt, but can I talk to you?" She asks. I can sense some sadness in her voice.

"Yeah," Percy lets her in. "So what's wrong, Piper?" He asks.

She takes a breath quietly. "Well I followed Travis and Katie into the forest when we got back from Olympus..."

"Oh no..." Percy and I sigh simultaneously. This is gonna be bad. They broke their promise already? Are you freakin' kidding me?!

"It's not what you think," Piper continues. "They were talking and laughing, but then when I asked them how they felt... Katie had this elaborate speech about how they were always meant to be friends, and only that."

"And what's wrong with that?" Percy asks.

Piper looks depressed. "Travis was smiling and agreed, but he had this really sad look in his eyes and I really don't think he's over her! He's gonna be messed up about this forever, and he won't tell anyone about it, and then one day he's just going to explode!" She finishes, sounding exasperated.

Percy and I first stare at her, then each other. This is way more than we signed up for!

**I really hope that y'all liked that. Sorry for the shortness! I feel so happy that I've written again. I'll try to get more up soon! Please don't hate me because of the wait! Please review with your thoughts on this chapter and the story in general! Thanks so very _very_ much! Love y'all!- Abby;)**


End file.
